


Taken Apart

by stellecraft



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Len, M/M, Sub!Barry, Sub!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Mick and Len are in a slightly unconventional relationship. Most would think that Mick was the Dom while Len was the Sub. Len happens upon a hero who could use their brand of relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a oneshot but my boyfriend told me I should continue it. Blame him. If there's anything you would like to see let me know.

       Len watched as Mick walked through the cell block. He was being escorted by two guards and he was fighting them. Len sighed and stepped out of his cell. He went down the staircase and walked towards the guards and Mick. Since he hadn’t seen Mick in the month that he had been in jail he assumed that Mick had gotten away. Judging from the haunted look, he had just been in solitary. The guards raised their batons as Len approached but he raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

       “Back up Snart.”

       “I’m just checking on him. Where are you sticking him?”

       “With Simen.” Len tutted and looked Mick over again.

       “You’re sticking him in with a known child abuser. That’s like putting flame to fuel while he’s in this state. Move Magnus in with Simen and put him in my cell. I can at least keep him under control so he doesn’t start a riot.” Len walked back up to his cell and settled on his bed. He wasn’t surprised when Magnus came in to collect his stuff and when Mick was deposited on the bed that Magnus used to occupy. He hopped down off the bunk and crouched in front of Mick.

       “Boss?” Mick’s vision was hazy and Len grabbed his sweatshirt off his bed. He draped it over Mick’s face and heard the other man sigh as it got darker. Len cursed the fact that solitary was as dark as it was. Mick never reacted well to being kept in the dark then moved into bright lights.

       “How’d you get pinched Mick?”

       “The hero in red caught up to me on that last job after he nabbed you.”

       “The Flash.”

       “Yeah, that’s his name.”

       “You’ve been in solitary since then?” Len looked up as one of the guards returned with Mick’s issued items. Len took them and nodded his thanks, they didn’t have to put him and Mick together but they did anyway. Iron Heights had learned early on that when Len mentioned something about Mick it was better to listen. Mick would really start a riot and Len didn’t want to risk his escape because his husband had decided to lose control.

       “I think. I was in medical for a few days. Something about a dislocated shoulder.”

       “The guards?”

       “The kid. He managed to twist me around. Apologized about it, though.” Mick pushed himself upright and tugged the sweatshirt off his face. Len settled next to him and began to poke at the shoulder.

       “It feels fine.”

       “It is fine. The kid made them promise I’d get medical care or he’d break me out himself and drag my ass to a hospital.”

 

* * *

 

 

       They escaped. It wasn’t like it was easy or something. They had been in and out of Iron Heights so much at this point that they knew all the secret entrances and exits the guards used when they didn’t want to be caught smoking on duty.

       Len had spent a week pulling Mick apart and putting him back together again. When they had finally surfaced Mick was saner than he had been fresh out of solitary and he was less likely to start fires or brawls. Len had started obsessing over the kid at that point and Mick had been completely by his side the entire way through. He could see the appeal. Finding out the kid’s identity made it easier to get the upper hand. They had set up the perfect sting and sure enough, the kid had grabbed Len. Mick and Lisa were thrown off their bikes.

       Len looked around at his surroundings in the forest. He pulled off his helmet with a smirk.

       “Good to see you, Barry.” The Flash’s cowl was pulled down revealing the kid underneath.

       “We have to talk. I know Cisco told you who I am.”

       “Can’t really blame the kid for giving you up. Your or his brother? Come on. I put him in a tight spot. Same kind I got you in right now. Can’t really stop me now that I know who you are.”

       “I could speed you to my private prison where you’ll never see the light of day.”

       “You could but then I won’t be around to stop my own private uplink that’ll broadcast your identity to the world. So the million-dollar question: What to do with me now, Barry Allen?”

       “I won’t let you keep stealing whatever you want, whenever you feel like it. It needs to end.”

       “Can’t do that. It’s what I do.”

       “Find a new line of work.”

       “Don’t want to.”

       “Why’s that?”

       “The same reason you keep running after guys like me. The adrenaline. The thrill of the chase. I love this game. And I’m very good at it.”

       “Then go play it somewhere else. Leave Central City.”

       “Can’t do that either. I love it here. This city is my home.” Barry scoffed and took a step forward.

       “You’ve seen what I can do. You know that I can stop you.” Barry continued to walk forward until he was feet away from Len. “You wanna keep pushing your luck, go for it. But from here on out, no one else dies. If you’re as good as you say you are you don’t have to kill anyone to get what you want.” Len tilted his head in a bit of a shrug.

       “That’s true.”

       “And if you or anyone in your rogues gallery goes near any of my friends or family again I don’t care who you tell my identity to. I’m putting you away.” Len resettled his wait, considering the options.

       “I guess your secret’s safe, Flash. For now. I will have to tell my husband, though. Mutual trust and all that.”

       “Your records show you can keep Mick under control easily enough. Tell him. I won’t get between that relationship.” Barry pulled his cowl back over his head and half turned.

       “Oh, I don’t suppose you’d give me a ride back to town, would you?” Len watched Barry speed off with a smirk. “The Rogues. Cute.” He turned and walked in the general direction of the closest road. He was only waiting a few minutes before Mick roared up on his bike. Len settled behind him and let Mick drive him to a safe house nearby. When they were inside and the door was locked behind them Len began to strip Mick of his clothes. The heavy jacket and pants, made to protect Mick from the heat of his gun, had protected Mick from the worst of the crash damage.

       “Did you find out the kid’s identity?” Len ran a finger over the patch of road burn on Mick’s cheek.

       “Yes. He’s a fiery one. He challenged me to pull off our heists without killing anyone.” Len stripped Mick of his undershirt and pressed down on Mick’s shoulders. The man dropped to his knees obediently and Len ran a hand over his head. He looked down at the naked man kneeling at his feet and smirked. “He’s so tense. Like you get before you start a brawl or try to burn something to ground.”

       “So what’s the plan boss?”

       “The plan?” Len looked Mick over. “Mick I don’t have a plan.”

       “You do. You have a plan for getting him into your bed.” Len tugged on Mick’s ears and Mick’s hands came up to undo Len’s jeans and belt. He pulled Len out of his jeans and slid him into the warmth of his mouth. Len let out a low moan and Mick worked him in his mouth. He pulled back at the last moment and Len came all over his face. Mick stayed on his knees, his mind hazy, as Len left. He came back and cleaned Mick up. With a tug, he pulled Mick to his feet and led him to the bedroom they kept here. Mick was settled in the bed and something warm was draped over him. He recognized the fur of Len’s hood and knew that Len had covered him with his parka. He could hear the other man pacing and muttering to himself. There were fleeting touches over his legs, arms, and back as Len tried to think. He let himself drift off knowing that Len was nearby.

 

* * *

 

 

       The gifts had been small things at first. The newest book on forensic techniques. A Danish if he had been working through the night on something in the lab. He never caught who was leaving the gifts but he assumed it was one of the detectives. A few of the younger ones had a crush on him. When the gifts started to become bigger Barry began to search out who was leaving them. None of the detectives had any unusual purchases on their bank accounts. There was nothing on the CCPD internal surveillance cameras to indicate who was leaving the presents.

       It wasn’t until Barry’s winter coat caught fire that he got a hint of who was sending him the gifts. He had walked into his lab to find a parka, extremely similar to the one Captain Cold wore, across the back of his chair. When he picked it up it smelt like wood smoke, chemicals, and something spicy. He buried his nose in it and grinned. When he went out of the CCPD wearing it he caught a glimpse of a hood edged with fur. He followed the glimpses he kept getting until he was alone in an alley. He looked around, half expecting Leonard Snart to appear out of thin air. He was not expecting a rough set of hands to shove a hat onto his head. He turned to see Mick Rory in front of him.

       “Are you playing delivery man for Snart?”

       “We can’t let Central City’s hero go cold.” Barry spun around to find Leonard Snart behind him. Barry’s hands were taken and encased in gloriously soft, warm gloves. Leonard nodded when Barry flexed his fingers. “That ought to do it.” He pulled away and Barry felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He caught a whiff of the spicy smell and felt stubble brush against the back of his neck. He pulled away using his speed to find Mick staring at him. Another set of arms came around his waist and he felt himself getting pulled back into Leonard Snart’s grip.

       “Have dinner with us.” Barry’s knees almost buckled. It was more of an order than a request. He couldn’t deny that he had a crush on the two thieves. Mick crowded against them and Barry felt the heat of the other man through the warm jacket.

       “We’ll make it worthwhile.” Mick’s voice was rough and Barry felt the stubble brush against his cheek. His knees did give out on him and Mick easily caught him. Barry’s eyes slid closed and he heard Len’s chuckle.

       “I think he likes the idea.” The warm bodies bracketing him pulled away. Hands gently steadied him. “Address is in your pocket with the security code.” The hands left him. When he opened his eyes Len and Mick were gone. He reached into his pocket to find a slip of paper with the address, security code, and a time written on it.

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry showed up five minutes early and was shown to the elevator by the doorman. Once inside he punched in the code he had been given and the elevator began to rise without him pressing a button. The doors opened at the penthouse and Barry stepped out. He stood there as the doors closed behind him and the elevator made its way back down. He slipped out of his shoes and went to unzip his coat when long fingers beat him to it. He looked up to see Len in front of him. The man slid the jacket off him and hung it up then took Barry’s gloves and hat from him.

       “You’re early.” Len gently guided the other man further into the apartment. The penthouse was set up in a simple modern fashion. Len had put a lot into this particular safe house and it was the one they spent the most time in. It was homey and open with spaces they could go to have a few moments on their own. The living room opened onto a balcony but the doors were closed against the cold. Len settled Barry on the couch and went to check on Mick. The man was just about done cooking and was watching them through a small window into the living room.

       “He’s nervous.”

       “He expects a trap. I don’t blame him.” Len grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate that Mick had made up and carried them into the other room. He handed one to Barry and settled into his armchair with the other.

       “Why did you ask me to eat dinner with you?”

       “How many people know your identity?”

       “A handful. Why?”

       “And most of them work at S.T.A.R. Labs. You need people who know the truth who aren’t tied to that place Barry.” Len took a sip of his hot chocolate and sighed happily. Mick grinned at him through the window. “Think of it as a peace offering. Now tell me, are the rumors about them making special cells for Mick and I in the metahuman wing true?”

       “They think it’s the only place to hold you without you escaping. The Iron Heights guards keep telling us we should put you two in the same cell, though.”

       “They’re probably right. Mick has a tendency to get violent and I can calm him down.” He watched Barry take a sip of his hot chocolate and hid his smile in his mug as the other man’s face lit up. He saw Mick smile from the kitchen and took a sip himself. Mick’s hot chocolate was amazing. He watched as Barry’s eyes roamed around the room, taking in the subtle hints about his relationship with Mick. Barry’s eyes focused the longest on the pillow settled next to Len’s chair.

       “Because he doesn’t have his submissive?” Len looked up as Mick slid out of the kitchen. He approached Barry slowly and rested a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

       “Because without Len as my anchor, I start to lose myself.” Barry looked up at Mick.

       “You’re submissive.”

       “I switch. Dinner’s ready.” Mick pulled Barry to his feet and led him over to the table. Len followed and settled into his chair. Mick brought out the food and served it then sat down. They watched as Barry at slowly, savoring the food and thinking things over.

       “What do you want from me?”

       “You’re tense. You don’t seem to have anyone you trust to let yourself go to. We’re offering you a safe space. Nothing sexual if you don’t want it.” Barry looked down at his food and Mick reached over to rest a hand on his.

       “Len’s serious.”

       “There are a few rules if you agree.” Barry’s face sharpened.

       “What rules?”

       “Rule number one: What happens in this apartment stays in this apartment. When we’re fighting you we won’t use anything we know about you from in here against you. Rule two: Don’t tell anyone about this place. Rule three: If you need us contact us.” Barry’s eyes closed and Len took advantage of the moment to scoop up some food on his fork and press it to Barry’s mouth. Barry opened his mouth and Len slipped the forkful in. He watched as Barry chewed and swallowed. “I take it you agree?”

       “Rule four: No one finds out.” Len nodded at Barry’s addition and went back to eating his food. He watched as Mick snuck Barry forkfuls of food from his own plate between bites. When they were finished Len gathered up the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Mick had guided Barry to the pillow next to Len’s chair and was settled against the other man. Len settled in his chair and reached for the remote.

       “What do you want to watch?”

       “What about that science documentary you wanted to watch last night boss?” Len looked down at Mick. He was running his fingers through Barry’s hair. Barry looked like he was already drifting slightly.

       “Good idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry felt himself being stripped and settled into hot water. He blinked up at the person above him and recognized it as Len. He remembered coming into the lobby and entering the elevator but he didn’t remember anything past that.

       “You were kneeling in front of my chair when I walked in soaked to the bone and shivering.”

       “I think I had a panic attack. I can’t remember.” Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair. Barry was watching his lips.

       “Barry I can leave if this makes you uncomfortable.”

       “No… I… I just…” Len reached over and trailed a finger over Barry’s cheek. The man’s pupils dilated and he smiled.

       “You want something more from our nonsexual relationship. Can’t say I didn’t see it coming.” Len stripped and settled into the bath as well, scooting Barry up so that he could sit behind the other man and support his weight. “For now just relax. I’m here.” He cupped some water in his hands and poured it over Barry’s head, wetting his hair. He reached for the shampoo and massaged it into Barry’s scalp. When he checked Barry the man’s eyes were hazy and he was loose-limbed. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and Mick walked in quietly. He watched as Len washed the shampoo out of Barry’s hair. Mick leaned down and easily lifted Barry out of the tub, drying him off then wrapping him in a robe.

       “What happened?”

       “He thinks he had a panic attack.” Len got out as well. “How deep is he?”

       “If he’s anything like me he’s in pretty deep.” Mick carried Barry to the bedroom and settled him on the bed. Len walked into the closet and Mick followed him, dropping to his knees in from of Len. Len smiled.

       “You don’t mind me taking on a second sexual submissive?”

       “No boss. That was the whole point of this thing.”

       “I don’t mean one and done Mick.”

       “I’d kill you if you meant one and done boss. The kid’s too good for that.” Len nodded.

       “Strip.” He turned and pulled aside the clothes to reveal the suspension bar. When Mick was stripped and positioned under the bar Len tied his wrists to it. Mick was on the balls of his feet and could balance, barely. Len selected one of the floggers and flicked it experimentally against Mick’s back. Mick flinched and Len hit him harder. He continued upping the power behind the hits until Mick was a limp moaning mess. Len scrabbled for the softest flogger and landed one hit directly on Mick’s entrance with it. Mick let out something that sounded like a roar and came. Len quickly untied his hands and helped him settle onto the ground. Mick’s eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. Len gently pried one eye open to check responses and got nearly clobbered by Mick in the process. A hand caught the punch before it could land and Len looked up to see a still somewhat hazy Barry looking them over.

       “Barr.”

       “He looks completely blissed out.” Barry gently pulled Mick’s hand down and settled in front of the two men. Len let Mick tug himself out of his grip and settle so that his head was in Barry’s lap. Barry ran a hand over Mick’s head with a smile. “You do what you need to do. I’ve got him.” Len got up and came back with some warm, wet cloths. He cleaned Mick up and helped Barry to tug him to his feet. Mick flopped onto the bed and Barry curled up next to him. Len took a moment to strip and rolled Mick onto his stomach. Grabbing the bottle of aloe, he rubbed a generous portion into Mick’s back. Mick let out a small noise and Len put down the bottle. Barry moved in closer and Mick wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist. Barry let out a small noise of pleasure and Mick nuzzled closer.

       Len stared. Mick had never gotten along with any of the subs he had ever taken before. He always curled into himself and refused any comfort from anyone other than Len. Now he was practically engulfing Barry’s small frame. Their legs were tangled together and Barry had dropped back down into his subspace fully. He settled at their feet and gently took Barry’s into his lap. He pressed into the other man’s arch and watched as Barry pressed closer to Mick. Mick made a growling noise and rolled so that Barry was completely on top of him. His eyes opened blearily and looked in Len’s direction.

       “He’s all stiff and sore Mick. If you can do me a favor by keeping him comfortable I’ll make him feel really good.” Mick let out something that sounded like a sure boss and closed his eyes again. He settled Barry more firmly on top of him and Len pulled Barry’s feet back into his lap. He worked out all the knots. When he was finished he tugged a blanket over the two of them and settled at the end of the bed with a book to keep an eye on the two of them.

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry walked into Iron Heights. He knew that Len was being transferred to the cell they had made specially for him in the meta wing. He also was pretty certain that Len would be out of prison one way or another by the end of the week. He let the guard lead him into the visiting room and settled into the chair as Len was brought in.

       “Last time I was in Iron Heights I was visiting my dad.”

       “Yeah me too.”

       “And yet you killed him.”

       “He deserved it.” Barry chuckled slightly. “Is that funny to you?”

       “No. What’s funny is I finally figured out your secret.”

       “And what secret would that be?”

       “You’d do anything to protect those you care about.”

       “Well, I know your secret too. Better hope I don’t talk in my sleep.”

       “You won’t. Today just proved what I’ve always known. There’s good in you Snart. Yeah, you don’t have to admit it to me. But there’s a part of you that knows you don’t have to let your past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal.”

       “So I should be a hero like you, Barry. What exactly does that pay again?”

       “It’s just a matter of time. Something you’ll have a lot of in here.”

       “Not as much as you think. Be seein’ you.” Len hung up the phone and got to his feet. He watched as Len was pulled away by the guards and walked towards Joe, shaking his head.

       “You really think that leopards gonna change its spots?”

       “I do.” He sighed. “Maybe we should transfer him to the meta-human wing anyway.”

       “I already got Patty on the paperwork.” Barry walked out with Joe and headed back to the apartment. When he arrived he wasn’t surprised to find Mick kneeling on the cushion by Len’s chair. He settled next to the other man and slowly reached out a hand. He relaxed when Mick just leaned into the touch.

       “We have to leave.”

       “I know. They might track Len to this place.” Barry helped Mick to his feet and grabbed the bags that were already by the door. As the entered the elevator Mick pulled a burner phone out of his bag. He handed it to the doorman as they passed and the man nodded. They settled into a town car and the driver took off.

       “Where are we going?” Mick’s voice was rough.

       “Harrison Wells left me a lot of stuff, including an apartment downtown. We’re going there.” When they reached the building, Barry led Mick in by a back entrance. They took the service elevator and Barry punched in a string of numbers. It dropped them outside a solid door and Barry punched in another code. The door popped open and he led Mick in. He reached out and pressed Mick’s hand to a small scanner. It scanned his prints and Barry typed something into the interface.

       “The main elevator will recognize your prints now and the door will open for you.” He led Mick into the bedroom and dropped the bags. “What do you need?” Mick dropped to his knees and Barry nodded. “Ok.” He pulled Mick to his feet and led the other man into the closet. Half of the walk in space was for clothes while the other half was set up with padded floors, suspension bars, and identical versions of every item Len had.

       “You had this refitted for Len.”

       “I had a feeling that we might end up here.” Barry pulled Mick’s shirt over his head and nudged him gently. Mick stripped off his pants and Barry settled into a bean bag chair. Mick curled up between Barry’s legs and let himself drop into subspace. He felt Barry’s fingers run soothingly over his head, neck, and back and closed his eyes, content to let himself relax under Barry’s watch.

 

* * *

 

 

       Len got himself out of the cell within a week. It was easy enough to slip into the service passages once he was out and get out of the prison proper. He avoided the police for a few days as he checked every place he could think of for Mick to go to ground. Checking in with Lisa hadn’t produced anything. Mick hadn’t lost control and started any fires or drunken fights in the week Len had been away. Len had finally resorted to slipping into the service passages of his apartment building. He waited there until the doorman came through.

       “Mr. Snart. It’s good to see you.”

       “Mick?”

       “He left the day you went into Iron Heights with the other man. He left you a burner phone.” The man fished it out of his uniform and handed it over. “I haven’t heard anything about any arsons or fights so I can only assume that he’s fine.”

       “Thank you.” The doorman walked off and Len popped open the phone. He checked the number and dialed the corresponding number he had memorized for the burner Mick would have. It rang but no one answered. Len frowned and dialed again. It was picked up on the second ring and Barry’s voice rattled off an address. His voice was rough and there was a hint of a moan in it. Len smirked and headed to the address. As he entered the apartment he heard moans coming out of the bedroom. As he entered he ditched the jacket and stood to watch the scene before him. Barry had his head thrown back as Mick sucked him off.

       “Good to see you two kept each other happy while I was gone.” He circled them until he was directly behind Mick. He could see that Mick had a plug in and he tapped in. Mick pulled off Barry to moan, his head dropping forward to rest against Barry’s thigh. Len tutted. Mick obediently went back to sucking Barry off, moaning around Barry as Len tapped on the plug again. He watched as Barry went tense and came in Mick’s mouth. Len pulled the plug out in one movement and freed himself from his pants with his other hand. He lined up and pressed in, making sure to brush against Mick’s prostate. A few well-placed thrusts and Mick was cumming. Len continued to thrust until he came as well. When he pulled out he dodged Mick’s hands and stripped himself. He slid into the bed and let Mick pull him close. Barry snuggled into his front.

       “Thank you.” Len looked down at Barry who was smiling into his chest.

       “Thank you for keeping him from burning things down.”

       “It wasn’t that hard and it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it.” Barry stretched and Len soothed him with a hand through his hair. He watched as Barry settled into his subspace and smiled.

       “Boss?” Len craned his neck around so that he could see Mick. The man was hazy and Len smiled.

       “Hey, Mick.”

       “He’s a human vibrator Boss. You’re gonna love it.”


	2. Chapter 2

        Barry could hear Mick’s moans and the sounds of the flogger hitting his back and wiggled slightly. He was not allowed into the room for Mick’s sessions, Len thought they were too much for him to witness. It didn’t stop him from getting hard every time he heard Mick moan, though. Something had gone wrong on their heist and Mick had lost control. Len had spent the last two days completely pulling Mick apart. Hard and rough had been his words when he locked himself in the modified closet. Barry slammed down the book he was reading at the loudest moan yet and unbuttoned his jeans. He let out a moan as he began to stroke himself. He lost himself in the pleasure until long, slender fingers gripped his wrist.

        “None of that Scarlet.” Len pulled Barry’s hand out of his pants and tugged him up by his wrist. “I didn’t take you for the voyeur.” He pulled Barry along with him and entered the bedroom. They entered the walk-in closet and Len let go of Barry’s wrist. Mick was still hanging from the suspension bar as Barry dropped to his knees. He looked Mick over and saw the redness of his back, arms, and legs. Len ran a gentle hand over Mick’s cheek and slid the blindfold off. Mick blinked in the semi-dark room.

        “Look who I caught with his hand down his pants.” Len shot Barry a look and smiled gently. “Come say hi.” Barry pushed himself to his feet and walked over. He pressed himself against Mick’s front and slid Mick’s arms to rest on his shoulders, taking some of the man’s weight. Mick’s head lolled forward to rest against Barry’s forehead. Barry gently moved to give Mick a kiss. Hands began to unbutton his shirt. He let Len pull it off him and felt his jeans and his boxers slide down his legs. Len tapped one ankle and he lifted the foot to let Len slide the jeans off. He did the same with his other foot and pressed his fully naked body against Mick. He felt Mick’s dick twitch and the man groaned.

        “Not again Boss.” Mick’s voice was slurred and Barry pulled him closer. Len ran a hand over Mick’s head.

        “You’re all good Mick. I won’t ask you to cum again. I know you can’t.” Len kicked Barry’s legs wide and Barry held the position. Hands came up to bind Barry’s hands behind Mick’s neck. They could easily untangle if they needed to. Barry felt himself start to relax into his subspace.

        “Sir?”

        “I’m going to fuck you up against Mick.” Mick was lowered slightly to stand completely on his feet instead of the balls of his feet. “That alright Scarlet?”

        “Yes, Sir.” Fingers spread lube over his entrance and slid in. Barry rested his head on Mick’s shoulder as Len slowly fingered him open. Mick’s weight shifted so he was putting less on Barry but Barry whined.

        “He can take your weight big guy. Our lovely superhero here can take a lot more than we can give him and still be begging for more.” Len brushed over Barry’s prostate and Barry moaned into Mick’s shoulder. Mick shifted his weight back and brushed kisses over Barry’s head. Barry mouthed at the burn scars on Mick’s neck as Len slowly pressed in. Mick let out a small moan and lolled his head back to give Barry more access. Len began to thrust hard and he heard Barry’s head thud onto Mick’s shoulder again. He steadied Barry’s hips and thrust harder. One hand snuck around to stroke Barry. He felt Mick’s dick hard against his hand. He gripped both of them and stroked. Mick gasped as Barry moaned. He felt the dry orgasm rip through Mick and the man went completely limp. Len pressed against Barry’s prostate hard and the other man vibrated as he came. Len moaned and thrust in deep a few more times before he came as well. As he pulled out he slid the plug he had grabbed into Barry. Barry let out a quiet moan and Len pulled away completely.

        Mick was resting most of his weight on Barry as the other man tried to stay upright on wobbly legs. Len stepped up and gently lifted Barry’s arms over Mick’s head. Mick growled as the body against him was pulled away. Len untied Barry’s hands.

        “Mick I’m going to put Barry on the bed and come back for you alright?” When Mick growled again Len reached out to run a soothing hand over his face. “You can cuddle with him in bed.” Len led Barry to the bed and made sure to cover him with blankets. When he went back into the modified closet Mick was tugging at his restraints. Len stepped up and took Barry’s position. He undid Mick’s hands and took most of the man’s weight.

        “I’ve got you, Mick.” He twisted to sling one of Mick’s arms over his shoulder and tugged the man along. “Barry’s in the bed all nice and warm for you.” He made sure to lay Mick right next to Barry. When Mick tried to curl around the other man Len pressed him flat on his stomach. He reached for the oil that he had left out and settled on Mick’s lower back. He heard it crack and smiled when Mick let out a little huff of pleasure. He rubbed the oil into Mick’s back and began to work on the shoulder joints. He rubbed the knots that staying in the suspension position had left and worked them out completely. He got off Mick and watched as the man rolled onto his side and bear hugged Barry. Barry nuzzled into the other man and Len smiled. He settled at the end of a bed with a book to watch his two subs enjoy their subspace.

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry felt Mick’s stubble against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist. Something touched his ankle gently and he looked up to find Len watching them.

        “How do you feel?”

        “Wonderful. How is he doing?”

        “He’ll be floaty for a few days.” Barry gently pulled himself free of Mick’s grip and settled into Len’s lap. Len chuckled and pressed a kiss to Barry’s shoulder. “He’s going to get growly.”

        “Don’t care.” Barry phone went off and he groaned. Len reached for it and handed it to Barry. Barry answered it and sighed. “Captain now is really not a good time. No Sir I care about catching criminals but I was asleep for what felt the first time in months.” Len pulled Barry closer and smiled as the man rolled his eyes. “Leonard Snart and Mick Rory wouldn’t leave any evidence for me to find and it’s been two days. I should have been called in at the start. Any evidence I find will be so degraded by now. No, I’ll be there Sir.” Barry hung up and groaned. Len chuckled and gently shifted Barry off his lap. He grabbed one of Barry’s calorie bars and broke it into small pieces that he fed to the other man as he got dressed.

        “To be fair we didn’t kill anyone and they all knew it was us.”

        “You robbed a gold depository. I should have been called out from the start.” Barry pulled on his jacket and was about to leave when Len stopped him with a gentle hand to his shoulder. He pulled something out of a box and slid it onto Barry’s wrist.

        “Don’t worry. It’s not stolen. I paid for it.” Barry looked at the simple gold cuff that fit tight to his wrist.

        “It’s gorgeous.”

        “I thought it would suit you.”

        “I love it.” Barry left in a flash of lightning and Len returned to Mick. The other man had curled around the pillow Barry had been using. Len gently tugged it out of his grip and settled next to him. Mick nuzzled into his chest and sighed.

        “Boss?”

        “Yeah, Mick. Barry got called in to deal with the heist we pulled.”

        “I’m sorry I lost control.”

        “It’s alright Mick. No one was hurt. How do you feel?”

        “A little sore boss.”

        “Well I’ll rub some more aloe on your back and you relax.” Len reached for the bottle and smoothed its contents over Mick’s back. “Drift some more. You got your punishment now take your reward.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry found Mick and Len in the bathroom when he came back. It was raining and he had been driven by the Captain back to the vicinity of what the Captain thought was his apartment. From there he had walked the few blocks back to his actual apartment. He hadn’t felt up to running the distance. He felt off. He had considered asking Caitlin to look him over but he just wanted to go home and sleep. Len took one look at him and swore.

        “Barry love you feeling ok?”

        “I’m fine Len.” Len pulled himself out of the large bathtub where he had been soaking with Mick and stood in front of Barry. The gentle touch on Barry’s cheek was all it took for Barry to start sobbing. He felt Len wrap his arms around him and pull him close. He was gently rocked back and forth. A second set of arms wrapped around him from behind.

        “We’ve got you Red.” Fingers undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it off. His jeans were pulled from his body and he was moved into the bath. Mick settled behind him. Len knelt by the edge of the bath and fed Barry bites of his calorie bars. Barry stopped crying and Mick smiled.

        “I’m sorry.”

        “I shouldn’t have let you leave. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Barry ran his fingers over Mick’s scars.

        “I’ve always been curious how you got these.”

        “That’s a fun story. See Len hasn’t always been so attentive. He once got so absorbed in planning that he forgot how I get. I ended up using too much accelerant and the building went up much faster than it was supposed to. I was still in the building and my coat caught on fire. Len dragged me out but had to ditch me to get away safe. I spent just about all my time in the prison in the medical wing healing.”

        “They couldn’t really get him for anything. I had all the loot and he was outside the building. They stuck him in for attempted robbery and kept him pretty drugged up for the pain the entire time.” Len ran a hand down Mick’s scars with a sigh. “I keep offering to pay to have them evened out and treated but he refuses.”

        “Think of it as a reminder of the time you fucked up and how much you’ve learned since then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

       Len watched as Mick slowly lost control. They were in Star City, 2046. It was the perfect place for Mick’s more violent side to gain control.

       “Drop your weapons and hand over your wallets.” The men had come up on bikes and were pointing guns at them.

       “Wait, are you actually trying to mug us?”

       “What is this, amateur hour?” Len sighed. Letting Mick get into a fight was sometimes what he needed but sometimes he would lose it even more.

       “If you don’t do what my man says we’re going to crush you into the pavement like a couple of ants.” The boss stepped up.

       “Really?” Len decided to let Mick fight him. He could deal with the aftermath.

       “What do you say we teach these fellas a lesson?”

       “Yeah.” One of the minions pulled the boss’ fur coat off. Mick laughed then the boss punched Len. Len turned with the punch to keep it from hurting too much.

       “That’s what you get when you don’t follow directions.”

       “Interesting. Hold this.” Mick handed Len the heat gun and Len took it. As soon as his hand was free, Mick punched the boss. The boss didn’t react and Mick reached for his gun. “Second thoughts…” He shot the boss at point blank range. The minions all reacted and one of them slid the boss’ coat onto Mick. Len sighed. This had been a horrible idea.

       “Well this has been fun, but I think it’s time to leave.”

       “Leave?” Yeah, letting Mick fight had been a horrible idea. “Why would we leave?” Mick wrapped an arm around one of the girls and looked her up and down. He patted her shoulder and went over to the four-wheeler. “Come on sweetheart.” The girl hopped up behind him and Len moved to one of the bikes. He followed Mick as the man drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

There was dancing, alcohol, and pretty woman. Len could tell Mick was enjoying himself as he gave out names to the minions.

       “Your highness, can I get a moment of your time, please.”

       “Sure.” Mick hopped off the table. “Ah, isn’t the future great?”

       “We really should be getting back to Rip and Sara.”

       “Why?”

       “’Cause I’m not looking to put down roots here. I already did. At home. With Barry.”

       “Why not? It’s everything we’ve ever wanted. I got a gang that does everything I tell them to. I got a fur coat. I got a chalice. Speaking of…” One of the minions filled his cup.

       “What about stopping Savage?”

       “What about it? You’re the one who said we’re in this for the score, remember? We could live like kings here. No cops, No heroes. Just some fool in a green hoodie. It’s Christmas every day.” One of the girls came up to his side and Mick wrapped an arm around her. “Ah, my sweet.” Len looked her over and Mick pushed past them. Len grabbed Mick’s wrist.

       “Barry.” When Mick pulled out of his grip he sighed and followed.

 

* * *

 

 

       Len had given up when Deathstroke’s minions enter the room. Mick confronted him and Len stood. As his minions left Mick approached him.

       “Looks like your new minions are about to go on a citywide manhunt for Rip and Sara.”

       “So what?”

       “They’re going to kill our friends.”

       “Since when did they become our friends?”

       “You tell me. You and Raymond seemed to get pretty tight back in Russia.”

       “I’ve never been tight with anyone.”

       “Mick,” Len put on the Dom voice he rarely used with Mick. “It’s time to go.” He began to walk forward.

       “You’re not the boss of me.”

       “Actually I am.” He heard the sound of Mick’s gun charging and half turned. Mick was glaring at him. He blinked and mentally groaned. “Okay, let’s both take a deep breath and we’ll make ourselves a deal. You help me get to Rip and Sara. Once they’re safe, we can have this conversation. Fair?” Mick’s hand left his gun and he walked passed Len. Len nodded slightly and followed him out. Mick needed an intense session as soon as they got back to the ship. Gideon would bring Barry in and it would do Mick good. They rescued Sara and had their chat. When Mick was still being stubborn, Len knocked him out.

       “What happened to him?” Rip sounded concerned.

       “Difference of opinion.”

       “Right. We need to get this and Mr. Rory back to the Waverider.” Rip walked towards the four wheeler. Sara looked Mick over.

       “If you ever need help with him. He seems to be a handful.”

       “Normally I can keep him grounded. I fucked up.”

 

* * *

 

 

       “Hello, Mick.”

       “You son of a bitch.” Len had locked Mick in a containment cell.

       “Just calm down.” Mick threw himself at the containment wall.

       “You Lied to ME!”

       “Wouldn’t be the first time. Remember the Del Ray Currency Exchange? The Blackhawk Armored Car job? If I hadn’t lied to you on those scores, we’d both be in prison or dead. I’m the brains. You’re the muscle. That’s how it’s always been. And on occasion, I’ve had to call some audibles. You have a habit of getting in your own way, Mick.” Mick turned away from him with a grunt.

       “You’re right. You’ve lied to me about jobs before, but then again, you lied to me about this being a job. It’s not about the score anymore for you. You’d rather make Barry proud and save the world than be my partner. A real team player.”

       “’Cause that’s what it’s gonna take to defeat Savage. To keep Barry safe.”

       “Then what? More money? More power? A life of leisure and sin?” Len ran his hand over the control console and the wall vanished. He walked into the cell.

       “Don’t you get it, Mick? If we take out Savage, this immortal monster, can’t you see what that gets us?”

       “No, tell me.”

       “We’d be the two baddest sons of bitches of all time.” Mick pushed himself to his feet and Len tried not to flinch.

       “I don’t want a ticker tape parade. You know what I want from this world.”

       “Yes. To see it burn.”

       “You try to stop me again, you’ll burn too.” Mick walked out of the cell to run straight into Barry. Len watched as Barry tried to hug Mick and Mick shoved him away. Len walked up and wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist.

       “He…”

       “Lost control. How do we get him back?”

       “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick came to in Len’s room. He was naked. Barry, also naked, was kneeling by his feet. His arms were tied above his head and his ankles tethered to the ground. He couldn’t get the leverage he needed to yank free. He tried to pull his arms free and something hit him across the shoulders. He cried out and another hit landed.

       “Now Mick…” Mick flinched at the cold tone of Len’s voice.

       “Fuck you.” Another hit across his shoulders.

       “None of that. You know what happens when you lose control. You scared Barry.” Mick made himself look at Barry. The man was rocking back and forth slowly. His hands were bound behind his back and Len could tell he had a plug in. The rocking was slowly rocking the plug. His eyes were blissed out and he looked like he was in subspace. Another hit across his shoulders and Mick hissed. He could feel the edge of his subspace trying to rise up and pull him down. He gritted his teeth against the feeling. An open slap landed on his ass and he jumped on much as he could in his restraints.

       “Snart.” Another slap.

       “Stop fighting it, Mick. You’ll feel better for it.” Len’s voice was soft, almost convincing. Mick closed his eyes briefly. He felt something skim across his face. When he opened his eyes he found Barry standing in front of him. Barry pulled him in to rest their foreheads together. He sighed and let himself fall into his subspace. He buried his face in Barry’s shoulder and Barry ran a hand over his head. Mick felt himself begin sobbing and the floggings softened. He could feel the strain on his shoulders start to get painful and knew that it would only get worse. He pulled his face away from Barry’ shoulder.

       “Alexa.” The flogging stopped instantly and he felt Len’s hands undoing the restraints on his arms. His weight was supported by Barry as Len untied his ankles. He was led over to the bed and he laid on his stomach. Barry settled next to him and Mick tried to move closer. Len’s hands held him still and he felt the cool lotion being rubbed over his back.

       “You alright?”

       “Arms were starting to hurt boss.” Len’s hands began to knead at his shoulders and arms, working the knots out.

       “It wasn’t too much.”

       “No boss,” Mick grumbled slightly. He just wanted to float but Len was being obnoxious. “Leave me be.”

       “Mick.”

       “Either leave me be or come here.” Mick tugged on Len’s arm. Len pulled away to strip out of his jeans. He slid into the bed and pulled Barry against him. He heard Mick roll and the pop of a cap. Slick fingers pressed against his entrance.

       “Mick.”

       “Use me.” Mick slid a finger in and Len arched into it. Barry’s eyes opened and watched him with the hazy look he had in subspace. Len pulled him in for a kiss as Mick slowly fingered him open. When Len felt prepared enough he had Mick roll onto his back and lowered himself onto the other man. He moaned at the slight burn, and began to lift himself up and slid back down. He angled himself so that Mick was brushing against his prostate with each thrust and moaned. It had been ages since he had been on the receiving end and he had missed the feeling. He braced himself more firmly on Mick’s chest with his hands and began to move at a faster pace. His orgasm crept up on him and he came with a quiet moan and a bitten lip.

       “Mick. Cum.” He felt the warmth as Mick came and pulled himself off. Mick was fully back in his subspace when Len cleaned him up. He settled, half sprawled over Mick’s chest. Barry settled in on his other side and Len wrapped an arm around him.

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry stuck close to Len’s side as Mick left them to investigate. Len wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist and lead him up to the VIP section. They were let in and the bouncer looked Barry over.

       “He’s not Mick.”

       “Mick’s around. He deserved to be let off the leash for a bit. Besides, I get to show off this cutie.” He ran his fingers through Barry’s hair and led him to a booth. There was a comfortable cushion on the floor next to where Len settled and Barry gracefully dropped to his knees and rested his head against Len’s thigh. Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair again and held a piece of chocolate to his lips. Barry obediently opened them and let Len press the chocolate into his mouth. He nipped Len’s fingers as they left his mouth then settled to chew the chocolate. Len’s fingers dropped to run along the thin, metal collar that Barry was wearing. Mick had an identical one on. Len looked over the booth railing and spotted Mick on the dance floor. There were two subs dancing with him and a few Doms looking him over hungrily. Mick’s shirt was most of the way undone and one of the subs was pressing kisses along his collarbone. One of the more regular Dommes stepped up and gently shifted one of the subs. He wrapped an arm around Mick’s waist and danced with him. When the Domme was done, she slid out from in front of Mick and made her way to the VIP area. She was waved in and approached the table.

       “I was surprised to see you let Mick off his leash but he said you were introducing your new sub to the scene.”

       “He’s been good and I collared him for the night.” Len gently shifted Barry so that she could see the younger man. She whistled.

       “He’s a cutie.”

       “So good for me as well.” Len grabbed a strawberry off the plate in front of him and pressed it to Barry’s lips. Barry bit into it and made a noise of pleasure.

       “He really is. How does Mick feel about him?”

       “He adores him. I think if I hadn’t taken this cutie here as a second submissive Mick may have actually left me.” The Domme slid into the booth with them. Barry eyed her then closed his eyes again.

       “It’s good they get along. May I?” At Len’s nod, she ran her fingers through Barry’s hair. Barry opened his eyes again and beamed at her. Len looked back at Mick to see that a few of the Dommes he liked had started dancing with him. There were a few glaring Doms on the outskirts of the dance floor but they apparently knew better than to approach. A few more Dommes gathered at the booth and began to coo over Barry. Len smiled as Barry let them run their fingers through his hair but nuzzled into Len’s thigh. Strong hands rushed over his shoulders and Len looked up to find Mick smiling at him. Mick settled onto the other cushion next to Len and rested his head against Len’s other thigh. He reached out and snagged Barry’s hand, pressing a kiss to it. Len took the glass of water and pressed it to Mick’s lips. Mick took it from him to drink.

       “Dance with me boss?” Len gently nudged Mick until he stood. He pulled Barry up and settled him on the booth. One of the Domme’s pulled him to rest against her shoulder. Len let Mick drag him onto the dance floor. Mick fit himself behind him and began to move his hips to the beat of the music. When a Dom approached them, Len turned and pulled Mick into a possessive kiss. The Dom backed off and Len pulled away with a smirk. When they finished dancing they collected Barry and left for home. Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair as Mick drove.

       “That was fun.” Barry’s words were quiet and Len smiled.

       “You were so good for me Barry. I got to show you off to all my friends. The Dommes all loved you.”

       “I know. They told me if I ever needed someone while you were gone to come to one of them.”

       “If you ever need someone don’t hesitate to go to one of them. I want you taken care of and Mick and I work long hours now.”

       “When do you have to go back?”

       “Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

        Len settled into the back of the train car. Barry was by his side. Mick was off on a job with Lisa. They had been back in town for a day when Barry had told him that he felt like he needed someone to take the edge off while Mick and Len were on the Waverider. Len had introduced him to a few of the Dommes but Barry hadn’t taken to any of them. Len had even brought him to the one Dom he trusted to manage Mick in his absence. Barry hadn’t taken to him either. Len had called Sara to see if she knew anyone Barry might take to and she had suggested Oliver Queen. Barry had perked up at the name and now they were on a train to Star City.

        A town car met them at the train station and they were driven to a parking garage. Barry led Len into the elevator and pressed a button. The elevator rose and when they reached the floor Len found himself outside a few doors. Barry opened one with a key and walked in. He was instantly hugged by a young woman with short hair.

        “Barry!”

        “Hey, Thea.”

        “Why are you here?”

        “Sara suggested Len and I talk to Oliver.”

        “Well, I am on my way out. Oliver’s around.” Len watched as Thea Queen left. Oliver came down the stairs of the apartment.

        “You know I don’t approve of him and Mick right?”

        “I know Oliver.”

        “But they make you happy so I’m not going to complain.” Oliver turned to Len. “So you’re a Dom.”

        “Apparently you are too.”

        “I’m a switch. Sara’s my Domme. Nothing sexual, though.” Oliver looked Barry over. “What does he like?”

        “Kneeling, being able to relax into his subspace, hand feeding.” Len ran a possessive hand over Barry’s back. Barry shivered.

        “I can handle that. He just needs to get out of his head and someone to guide him there.” Len held out a hand to Barry and Barry took it. Oliver gently guided him to rest on a pillow by a chair and sat. As Barry leaned against Oliver’s leg Len could see the start of subspace creeping up on his sub. He settled on the couch to watch as Oliver ran his fingers through Barry’s hair. Barry let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, drifting into his subspace. Oliver had a soft smile on his lips.

        “He’s wonderful.”

        “I feel better leaving him on his own if I know there’s someone who he’s taken to who will take good care of him.” Len watched as Oliver gently shifted Barry so the man was more comfortable.

        “I’ll take the best care of him. Did Sara tell you that if you needed help with Mick to ask her.”

        “I can handle Mick for the most part.”

        “And when you can’t?”

        “Then I call in Barry and he gentles Mick. Mick in any mood doesn’t like seeing Barry hurt.” Len tossed Oliver a calorie bar and watched as the man broke off small pieces to slide into Barry’s mouth. Len nodded. “You’ll do well. Even if you do shoot people full of arrows for a night job.” At Oliver’s jump Len nodded towards his hands. “Archer’s calluses.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry resurfaced to find Oliver brushing the hair out of his eyes. Len and Mick had been away for a few months. He had been feeling off all day and had run to Oliver as soon as he was free for the day.

        “How are you?”

        “I feel better.” Barry tried to pull himself to his feet but Oliver pressed him down.

        “You don’t need to run off right away.” Oliver smiled as Barry settled himself again. “Len would kill me if you experienced sub drop because I let you go too soon.” He continued to stroke Barry’s hair as the man relaxed. When he was certain Barry wouldn’t go into sub drop he helped Barry to his feet.

        “Oliver thank you so much.”

        “It’s no problem.” Barry took off, feeling lighter on his feet. As he made it back to Central and let himself back into his apartment he found lights on. He slowed down and made his way cautiously into the bedroom. He found Len curled on the bed asleep, his face bruised.

        “Gideon?”

 _“Mr. Snart had an altercation with Mr. Rory. He was forced to abandon Mr. Rory about a month ago and Mr. Rory was picked up, tortured, and brainwashed by the Time Masters. He became Chronos. The Waverider managed to recover Mr. Rory and tried to rehabilitate him. Mr. Snart was the one who finally got through to him and received a beating in the process.”_ Barry winced and went into the bathroom. He wet a cloth and went back. Settling on the bed he began to gently dab the blood off Len’s face. Len’s hand shot out and gripped Barry’s wrist. His eyes opened and he looked up at Barry.

        “Barry?”

        “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you got in love. I was with Oliver.” Len tried to push himself up and Barry pressed him down. “You stay put. I’m going to clean you up and get some ice for those bruises.” He finished cleaning the blood off Len’s face and grabbed some cold packs. He draped the cold gel beaded packs over Len’s face. He smiled as Len gripped his hand tightly and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

        “Mick’s in a state.”

        “I bet. Do you want me to go back with you to help settle him?”

        “I don’t know if he can be settled. They really did a number on him.” Barry ran his hand over the exposed portion of Len’s face.

        “He can. I promise you he can.”

        “I abandoned him, Barry.” Len’s voice was rough with unshed tears.

        “Gideon told me. If you did it, you did it to protect the team. I know that they’re important to you. If you thought he was a threat you couldn’t settle then you had to cut him loose.” Barry ran his hand up and down Len’s arm until the other man fell asleep. He got up and went to investigate the noise he had heard in the main room. Mick was seated on the couch, his head in his hands. There was an untouched beer on the coffee table in front of him. Barry moved to kneel in front of Mick.

        “What did I do Barry?”

        “You lost control and Len had to cut you loose to protect the others.”

        “You saw his face.”

        “He brought you back to yourself. You know he’s blaming himself right?”

        “He did the right thing. I was completely out of control.”

        “This just proves that you could never seriously hurt him, Mick.” Barry rested his hands on Mick’s knees Mick flinched. “You could never seriously hurt either of us Mick.” Barry stood and pulled Mick upright. He led Mick into the bedroom and settled next to Len. Mick settled against his back and buried his face in Barry’s shoulder. Barry felt Mick shake with silent sobs and rolled so that he could wrap his arms around Mick. Hands slid around his waist, up his arms, and stroked Mick’s head. Mick hiccupped slightly and Barry slid out from between Mick and Len. Len tugged Mick against him and pressed kisses to his head.

        “What do you need Mick?” Len’s voice was quiet. He curled around Mick as the other man pressed his face into his shoulder.

        “Just to be held.” Barry slid in behind Mick and wrapped an arm around his waist. Len brushed a kiss over Mick’s temple.

        “Anything you want.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Len watched as Barry made his way to the bar downstairs. Mick was curled into his side, resting his head on Len’s shoulder. One of Len’s Domme friends was watching them and he nodded for her to come over. When she settled at the table she reached out to run a hand over Mick’s head.

        “What the hell happened?”

        “He lost control and I had to cut him loose. He got taken in by some bad people. We got him back eventually.” He watched Mick for a moment. “Would you be willing to…”

        “Take him dancing and try to get him to get some of his old spark back? Of course.” Len nudged Mick until the other man looked up at him. When Len pulled away he pouted but the Domme took his hand. “We’re dancing.” She pulled Mick to his feet and down the stairs to the dance floor. A mint julep was placed in front of him and Barry settled at his feet. Len raised his eyebrows as he saw Barry sipping on something.

        “It’s a black widow. I can’t get drunk but I like the taste.”

        “I didn’t say you could have anything.” Barry looked up at him cheekily and Len smirked. “But you knew that and at the same time you knew you couldn’t get drunk and that having one wouldn’t impact any plans I had for tonight.” Len grabbed a piece of chocolate and pressed it against Barry’s lips. The other man ate it and smiled up at Len. Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair.

        “You know I wouldn’t do it if I could get drunk.” Len plucked the glass from Barry’s hand and set it on the table. He tugged Barry to his feet and led the man down the stairs to the dance floor. He slid behind Barry and pulled Barry’s hands to rest behind his neck. Barry’s hips began to move to the music and his head fell back to rest against Len’s shoulder. Len gripped Barry’s hips and moved with him. He looked up as a solid body pressed against Barry’s front and grinned to see Mick there. He moved so that Barry was pressed as close as possible to both of them and pulled Mick in for a kiss.

        “Having fun?”

        “Of course Boss.” Len was happy to see some of Mick’s old spark back. He turned his head to see the Domme he had sent Mick off with grinning. He nodded his thanks in her direction and turned his attention back to Mick and Barry. Barry had pulled Mick into a kiss and was grinding on the other man. Mick’s eyes were shut and he looked blissed out. Len made a split second decision and pulled away to pull the two of them apart. He took their hands and led them off the dance floor. He led them down a hallway then up a set of stairs. Taking a key from the attendant, he led them to a room. Locking the door behind them he turned to see both of them looking around.

        “Mick have you had anything to drink?”

        “No Boss. She insisted I not have anything to drink.”

        “Good.” Len shrugged out of the black turtleneck he was wearing and reached over to undo the few buttons that remained done on Mick’s shirt. When he had slid it off Mick’s shoulders he pressed the other man to kneel. Barry was already kneeling, his hands crossed behind his back and his head lowered. Len slid his belt out of its loops and held it where Mick could see it. The belt was thick and he could tell it would leave welts on Mick’s back but not break the skin.

        “Boss?”

        “Safeword out and I’ll stop.” Len stepped up to run a hand over Mick’s cheek.

        “I know Boss.” Len pulled away from the two of them. He went to the equipment chest and pulled out two pairs of padded leather cuffs. He secured one pair above Barry’s elbows and linked them then cuffed Barry’s hands. He went back to the chest and came back with a cock ring and a blindfold. He slipped the soft fabric over Mick’s eyes and undid the man’s jeans to fasten the cock ring in place. He kept on hand on Mick’s shoulder, steadying him, and pulled Barry to his feet. Barry let Len strip him of his jeans and settled back onto his knees. Len moved to stand in front of Mick and took a moment to just look him over. He was tense like he was expecting to be hit, and Len changed his mind. He pulled Mick to his feet and led him to the bed on one side of the room.

        “I’m going to leave you here and get Barry alright?” Mick nodded and Len crossed back to Barry. He helped the other man to his feet and led him over to the bed. “Mick you are going to fuck Barry through multiple orgasms. One he’s completely sated you can cum.” He reached for the lube and began preparing Barry. Mick waited patiently on his knees until Len pulled away and guided him to press into Barry. Barry moaned and arched his back. Len watched as Mick fucked Barry into three orgasms. Mick’s shoulders were hunched and Len could see the tear marks on the blindfold. He turned the lights down then came back to the bed. He pulled Mick back against him to brace the man and flicked open the cock ring. Mick came with a moan and a stutter of hips. Len gently eased the blindfold off and arranged Mick to the side of Barry. He maneuvered Barry to get access to the cuffs and undid them. He rubbed Barry’s arms and smiled as Mick pulled Barry close. Both of them were in subspace and Len settled by their feet to watch them come up gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the angst!

      Len watched as Sara dragged Mick away. Mick had elected to give himself up to self-destruct the Oculus. Len had knocked him out and told Sara to take care of him. Len spared a thought for Barry, he would have Oliver to take care of him and Mick to take care of his sexual needs. He looked at the device his hand was stuck in and looked up as people entered.

      “No, shut it down.” He braced himself to get shot and didn’t move his hands as the guards pointed their weapons at him. He smirked. “Shut It Down!” The machine next to him began to glow and he knew it would blow up in a moment.

      “There are no strings on me.” The light grew brighter. He knew the team was on the Waverider. He knew Mick would be well tended by Sara. Barry would be tended by Oliver. Everything would be good. His vision blacked out but at the last second, he felt hands grab onto him and pull.

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick stood in the middle of their room looking over everything that Len had left behind. There was a photo of Barry tucked into a book as a bookmark. There was Barry’s metal collar that Len put on his while clubbing hung over a hook on the wall. Mick walked over and took it down. He was holding it when Sara walked in.

      “Barry will be fine. He has Oliver.”

      “I feel like I should tell him but I don’t even know where to start.”

      “Tell him when you’re ready. He’ll understand your need to process what happened.” Sara pulled Mick into a hug. “Now what do you need? Len told me to take care of you for him.” Mick let out a shuddering breath.

      “I need a beating.” Sara pulled away and nodded.

      “Alright. Clothes off.” She watched as Mick stripped and began to search through Len’s chest. She pulled out a medium weight flogger and instructed Mick to kneel. When he was settled comfortably on his knees on the bed she began to swing. The flogger hit his skin hard without breaking it and left red marks across his back. She made certain she wasn’t hitting the same spot twice in a row. When his back was completely red she shifted him to lie on his stomach. She rubbed the lotion she had found into his back and settled so that she could pull his head into her lap. She wiped the tears from his face and ran a hand over his head.

      “Just relax and come up when you’re ready Mick. You just float as long as you need too.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len woke to a steady beeping. He looked around and saw his was in a small medical bay like the one on the Waverider. There was a boy, around eight, watching him.

      “Where am I?”

      “The medical bay. Mom pulled you out as the thing exploded. You had some pretty serious burns but Gideon took care of them.”

      “Who are you?”

      “Jonas. Jonas Hunter. Mom says you know my dad.” Len pushed himself upright and looked at his vitals on the screen next to him. Everything was fine.

      “I do. How long was I out?”

      “Only an hour. Mom says as soon as Gideon says you’re good to leave here I can take you to her.”

_“Mister Jonas he can go see Captain Coburn now. Make sure he stays continues to wear the monitoring bracelet so I can make sure he is remaining healthy.”_ Len unhooked the cables and kept the bracelet on like requested. He followed the kid through the hallways and found himself in a bridge that was similar to the Waverider.

      “Gideon keep us on course for 2166 please.”

_“Of course Captain Coburn.”_ The chair pulled back and turned and Len was suddenly face to face with Miranda Coburn.

      “Leonard Snart. Jonas can you go to your room and pack your stuff to go home.”

      “Yes, mom.” The kid went off and Len watched him.

      “You can’t go home.”

      “I can go home and I must. So much good has come of your life, of the lives of your team on the Waverider, because of my death. You became the man Barry could see in you. Mick sees the importance of control even more now. Sara was shown that she is more than a killer. I can’t take that away from all of you.”

      “So you’ll willing go to your death and take your son with you?”

      “The Oculus is destroyed. The Time Masters can no longer see if my son survives or not.” At Len’s confused look she smiled. “Yes, I know about the Oculus. The Time Masters told me to try to keep me from leaving. Rip was always better than me anyway. He would do the most good. And he has.”

      “You want me to save your son and take him to Rip?”

      “I want you to save my son and take him to Barry. I don’t want him growing up in a war-torn country. I want him safe.”

      “The timeline…”

      “Will be preserved. As far as Rip knows, our son will die alongside me. A copy of our son, without his personality and without any intelligence will be with me. As far as anyone will know my son will be there but he will be safe on this ship with you.”

      “This is ridiculous.”

      “It is what is needed. I cannot risk what Rip has built. Please. Take care of Jonas. For me and for Rip.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len looked down at Jonas. The kid had sobbed himself to sleep in Len’s shoulder when he found out his mother had drugged him and left. Len had been the one to break the news to the kid. Gideon had outright refused. Len lifted him and settled him into a seat, pulling the restraints down until they clicked. He settled into the captain’s chair and waited while it spun him around and moved forward.

      “Gideon set course to 2016. Put us down in a field somewhere. We’ll take the jump ship to Barry’s apartment.”

_“Of course Captain Snart.”_ He pushed the thruster forward and was thrown back into his seat. As they appeared in 2016 he felt them descend gently. As they landed he lifted the kid back into his arms. He carried him to the jumpship and settled him in a set of restraints. Sitting in the captain’s chair he began to start the takeoff sequence. The small ship exited the timeship and Len piloted it to the roof of Barry’s apartment. When he landed and got out of his seat he gently shook Jonas.

      “We’re here kid.” The kid’s eyes opened. Len took his hand and led him out of the small ship. He punched in the access code for the roof door and led him down the stairs into Barry’s apartment.

      “Len!” Barry threw himself at the other man for a hug and Len caught him one armed.

      “Barry I need to ask you a big favor.” He let Barry go and tugged Jonas in front of him. “This is Jonas. His mother asked me to make sure he would be safe after she died.”

      “His father?”

      “Not me. His father can’t know he’s alive Barry. It would mess up the timeline.”

      “So you want me to raise him?”

      “Please.” Barry knelt in front of Jonas and looked him over.

      “My name’s Barry Allen.”

      “You’re Gideon’s creator.”

      “You’ve met Gideon?”

      “She was the AI on mom’s timeship. Mom once mentioned that she was also the AI on dad’s timeship.”

      “It’s good to see that she was put to good use. What do you like to eat?” Len pulled away and started walking to the stairs to the roof as the two of them talked. “Len.” He turned to see Barry holding Jonas’ hand. “You aren’t staying?”

      “I need to get back. Take care of him for me alright.”

      “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

      Oliver looked down at the kid who had answered the door to Barry’s apartment. He blinked. He didn’t remember Barry having a kid. The kid sighed.

      “I’m assuming you knew Barry from before I came along so I’m going to answer a few of your questions. I’m not Barry’s kid. My mom is dead. My dad can’t know I exist. Mom asked Len to keep me safe and Len brought me here. Now you’re here to see Barry. Come in.” The kid stepped aside and Oliver entered the apartment. There was a flash of lightning and a flurry of paper and Barry appeared in his Flash costume.

      “Oliver!”

      “I came by to see why you weren’t stopping by. I think I know why.” Oliver turned to look the kid over.

      “Jonas Hunter meet Oliver Queen.”

      “The Arrow.” At Oliver’s look to Barry, Jonas shrugged. “Gideon told me last year. That was before I knew Barry.” When the two adults continued to look at each other Jonas sighed. “I’m going to go do homework then go to bed. You two have whatever discussion you’re dying to have.” He left and closed his door behind him. Oliver followed the kid with his eyes.

      “Are you doing alright Barry?”

      “I’ve been fine. I miss Mick and Len.”

      “Do you need me?”

      “Yeah but I haven’t had the time between work, the Flash, and Jonas.” Oliver settled into an armchair and put a cushion by his feet. He tugged Barry to kneel on it.

      “Tell me what’s been on your mind.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len took out one of the assassins as the Waverider’s crew had their backs turned. He had taken to following the Waverider around as the team fixed anomalies and helping them from a distance. He watched as the rest of them team dispatched the assassins and Sara came out, her overdress undone. He watched as the team made their way back to the Waverider then made his way back to the Zeitgeist. He easily dropped the timeship into the temporal zone and got up, stretching.

      “Gideon let me know if the team moves.”

_“Of course Captain Snart. Jonas has been hailing us.”_

      “Answer him.” Len waited for the holographic projection of Jonas and his surroundings to solidify before he moved towards the galley. “Jonas, what’s up?”

      “Oliver Queen is over.” Len made a humming noise as he began to sort through the food he had stored.

      “I’m sure it's fine. Oliver cares for Barry very much.”

      “I know but he was surprised to see me.”

      “I’m sure it’s just because Barry forgot to mention you to him and not that Barry doesn’t want you around.”

      “I know it’s just hard.”

      “Here’s one thing I love about Barry. Even if you don’t meet his expectations he will still be proud of whatever you did. We were together and I betrayed him a while back. He was pissed but proud that I had stood up for what I thought was right.” The two of them continued to talk, Len helping Jonas through a few of his homework problems before they hung up. He was happy that Oliver had come to Barry. From what Gideon had told him, Barry had been going nonstop without taking any time to just be himself since Len had dropped Jonas off.

 

* * *

 

 

      Len watched through Gideon as Nick and Oliver made their way through the Waverider. He hadn’t been able to stop the atomic bomb and had watched as the team was scattered throughout time. He had jumped from place to place to keep them safe as well as nudging Nick into tracking them all down. His labors had been a success. He watched as Mick told the story of how he had ended up in stasis. He was happy that Mick had been someplace he could monitor easily enough. Mick was completely healed and had slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of time passing around him. Gideon had sent Len periodic updates as to the other man’s condition.

      Oliver seemed to look up into the corner where the camera was situated, looking right at Len through the hologram. Len swore, the man seemed to have a six sense and turned off the hologram. He knew he couldn’t be found unless someone managed to talk Gideon into transporting them to him. Gideon had strict orders not to let the Waverider crew or Barry know short of actually dying. The only person who knew he was actually alive was Jonas. He had made the kid swear not to tell Barry or Mick or any of the Waverider crew. The kid wouldn’t tell anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

      Jonas opened the door to find Oliver Queen outside.

      “Barry isn’t in right now.”

      “I came to talk to you. Tell me about Len.”

      “He was killed in the Oculus explosion.”

      “He brought you here after that. Try again.”

      "Time travel is a nifty thing. He could die but also have an earlier version of himself bring me to Barry.”

      “Len doesn’t want to mess with the timeline too much. Try again.” Jonas sighed.

      “He’s captain of my mother’s ship and is following the Waverider crew around, acting as their guardian angel. This can’t back to Barry. Or Mick. Or the crew. It would alter things.”

      “I need to talk to him.” Jonas ushered him into the house and led him to his room.

      “Gideon connect me to Len please.”

_“Of course Mister Jonas.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_“Captain Snart, Mister Jonas is hailing us.”_

      “Answer it please Gideon.” Len pulled himself out of bed and grabbed a book. Things had been quiet for the last few days. Gideon hadn’t told him the Waverider had dropped out of temporal space. “Jonas, how are you?”

      “Leonard Fucking Snart.” Len’s head shot up and saw Oliver in the frame.

      “My middle name is not fucking Oliver. To what do I owe the pleasure? Did Jonas manage to find a loophole?”

      “Why aren’t you here with Barry?”

      “Timeline.”

      “Len.”

      “As far as everyone is concerned I died. I intend to keep it that way.”

      “Len.”

      “Oliver I will do the most good if I come out of nowhere. The trump card if you will. To do that everyone needs to believe I died.”

      “You’ll hurt Barry and Mick.”

      “I need to keep them safe. I don’t care about anything else but that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

      Oliver watched in amusement as Jonas told Barry off. Barry had gone back in time and saved his mother then tried to change everything back. When he had gotten back things were different. Caitlin had powers that she used to keep people safe on occasion, freezing robbers in their tracks and such. Cisco’s brother was in a coma after being hit by a car. According to Barry John Diggle only had baby Sarah instead of both Baby Sarah and Baby John. Barry had a coworker in his lab who irritated the living daylights out of him. Barry had intended to go out on a run as the Flash to try to figure out what else had changed by he had been waylaid by Jonas.

      “We don’t change the timeline, Barry. You don’t just run back in time and save your mother. I know why you did it but that doesn’t mean you do that again. You could have accidently killed Len or Mick or made it so they weren’t in a relationship with each other and you.”

      “I get it, Jonas. I really do I just wanted to live a life with both my parents for a bit.”

      “I get that but you’ve seen what this did to everyone.”

      “I won’t do it again Jonas. How’d you figure it out?”

      “My dad’s a time master and my mother was in training to be a time master. They taught me a few things. Like how to recognize timeline changes.” They all looked up as the door to the apartment slammed open. Sara walked in towing a protesting Mick. When he saw Barry he narrowed his eyes in a glare.

      “Barry he’s been kicked off the ship until he cools down. I was told to bring him to you.”

      “No Len?”

      “We need him. You’ll take care of Mick?” At Barry nod, she dropped Mick onto a chair and grabbed Oliver. The two of them left and Mick looked Jonas over. Jonas glared at him.

      “Who’s the shorty?”

      “I’m Jonas. Len brought me here so I could be taken care of.”

      “When did he do that?”

      “A while ago. I’m going to go do my homework and go to bed.” Jonas left and Mick watched him leave.

      “He reminds me of someone.” Barry walked over and knelt in front of Mick, resting his hands on Mick’s knees.

      “Enough about Jonas. How are you doing?”

      “It’s been rough. We’ve been super busy.”

      “What do you need?” Barry ran his hands up Mick’s legs and up his arms. He lifted himself up and pressed a light kiss to Mick’s mouth. He felt Mick smile.

      “I need you. Whatever you’re willing to give me.” Barry took Mick’s hand and led him to their bedroom. He pushed Mick onto the bed and settled on his hips. Mick pushed himself upright and pulled Barry in for a kiss. When they broke apart Barry shoved Mick’s modified fireman’s jacket off his shoulder and down his arms. He pulled the suspenders down Mick's arms and fumbled with the button of Mick’s pants. Mick lifted Barry off him and undid his pants, shimmying out of them. When he looked up Barry was naked and watching him. Mick stripped off his boxers.

      “You going to leave me waiting Red?” Barry straddled his hips again and began to lower himself onto Mick. “Barr wait I didn…” He moaned as Barry took him completely. The man was just barely loose enough and slick. “Did you prepare yourself while I wasn’t looking?”

      “I was impatient.” Barry sounded breathless and Mick grinned. He rolled his hips up and Barry’s breathing hitched. Mick continued to roll his hips and Barry was reduced to moans and whines of pleasure. He knew Barry was close when the man started to vibrate around him. Mick moaned and gritted his teeth against the sensation. He thrust up a few more times and felt Barry come apart. He buried himself deep and came with a moan. As he pulled out he reached for the toy that Barry had left on the bedside table. He slid it into Barry and watched as the man worked himself into another four orgasms on the toy. When Barry was completely limp Mick pulled the toy out of him. He gently rolled Barry so that he could clean him up and pulled Barry on top of him once he was done. Barry draped himself limply over Mick and Mick smiled.

      “Tomorrow I’m going to spoil you rotten. You’ve been so good while Len and I have been gone.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Len stroked himself as he watched the stream from their bedroom. Mick was rolling his hip up into Barry and Barry was a mess of moans, hitched breaths, and whines. When Barry came the first time and Mick followed him Len had to grip himself to keep from cumming right there and then. He watched as Mick slid the toy into Barry and watched as Barry came for more times. Only when Barry was completely sated did Len let himself stroke harder. He came with a moan of Barry and Mick’s names and cleaned himself up. He watched as Mick gently shifted Barry off him and went to the closet. He came out with Len’s parka and slipped it onto Barry. Barry nuzzled into it and Len felt his heart melt. Barry looked gorgeous in just the parka. All the pale skin that was showing was a direct contrast to the dark blue of the parka.

      “Gideon remind me that I need to travel back to 2016 regularly.”

_“Why Captain?”_

      “I need to leave gifts for Barry.”

_“I can plan a route that would get you into the CCPD without notice and wipe your presence from the cameras. Might I also suggest that you bring him the object that I just fabricated.”_

      “What is it, Gideon?”

_“Something my creator always wore. He told me it was given to him by you around this time in his life.”_

 

* * *

 

 

      Barry opened the box on his desk to find the woven metal choker. He pulled it out of the box and secured it around his neck. It settled just under to collar of his button down and fit perfectly. It wasn’t noticeable at all. He knew it would sit just below the neckline of his suit. He recognized the material as platinum, a metal that resisted heat and cooled fast. He traced over the clasp, a small lock, that rested in the hollow of his throat. To anyone else, it would look like a small pendant. There was no card but he assumed the gift was from Len in apology for not being able to make it home with Mick. Barry smiled and traced over the choker with a finger as he worked. The next day a matching set of wrist cuffs was waiting on his desk. Barry put them on and smiled as he traced over them. The metal was cool against his skin.

      When he got home that night he found Mick kneeling in front of Len’s chair. He settled against the other man’s side.

      “He’s still too busy to come?” Mick jumped slightly and Barry settled him with a gentle hand. “Come on. Let’s go curl up in the bedroom and you can kneel for me.” Mick got up when Barry did and Barry led him into the bedroom. He settled in one of the armchairs and turned on the fireplace. Mick settled to one side of him and pressed his face into Barry’s thigh.

      “I need to let off some steam.”

      “I can get a babysitter for Jonas and we can go to the club. One of the Dommes can keep an eye on us for Len.” Barry ran a hand over Mick’s head.

      “I’d like that.” Barry pulled out his phone and called Iris. She had told him that she was willing to babysit Jonas if he needed to go out. The kid was pretty self-sufficient but Barry didn’t want to leave him on his own. He knew that Cisco would probably come over at some point to run some ideas by Jonas. He kept Mick kneeling until Iris showed up. Mick went to get dressed while Barry showed Iris in.

      “Thanks for giving me a chance to get away from dad.”

      “He’s being overbearing again?”

      “He keeps asking me if I know who you’re dating. I’m not going to tell him the truth. Mick and Len make you happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

      “Thank you so much Iris.”

      “Go get changed and enjoy your night out.” Barry hurriedly went into the bedroom and found Mick holding a pair of jeans and a button down. He pulled them on and grabbed Mick’s hand. Mick traced one of the cuffs.

      “These are nice.”

      “I think Len’s having someone deliver them. I found them and a collar on my desk the last two days.” Mick stiffened. Len must have had something in place where if he didn’t contact someone for a set period of time they would start sending gifts that he had picked out to Barry. His death must have triggered the plan. Barry seemed so happy though so Mick decided not to tell Barry the truth.

      “They look lovely on you.” Barry let go of his hand and fetched the slender, solid metal collar that Mick wore. Mick let him lock it around his neck and sighed. The feeling of the collar on his neck made him relax a bit.

      “Let’s go.” Barry practically pulled Mick out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick was tipsy. He trusted Barry to keep him in check and not to let him drink too much. One of the Dommes was also keeping an eye on him. He felt loose and floaty as Barry ground against him. A body slid in behind him and he half turned. The man behind him smiled and Mick shook his head.

      “We’re taken.”

      “I don’t see your Dom around.”

      “He had to work. He told us to go out and have fun.” The man fingered Mick’s collar and Mick flinched away.

      “I wouldn’t let my subs go out alone without me to keep them company. They might wonder.”

      “Not us.” Mick caught the eye of one of the Dommes and nodded slightly in the direction of the man. He could see her gathering a few other Dommes to try to figure out what to do. One of them flagged down a bouncer.

      “You two look pretty unattached.” Mick used his body to shield Barry from the man’s view.

      “We are I can assure you.” When the man ran his finger along Mick’s collar again Mick clenched his fists. He was getting seriously close to hitting this man. Barry shoved past him and punched the man across the jaw hard.

      “We said no. Go annoy someone else.” Mick felt his hand being grabbed and he was led up the stairs to the VIP section. They were waved through and they settled at Len’s usual booth. Mick slid to the floor and rested his head against Barry’s thigh. He felt someone settle on his other side and flailed out blindly. His wrist was caught and gently set down. Hands that he somewhat recognized ran down his arms.

      “Easy Mick.” Sara’s voice was calming.

      “Sara?”

      “I was here with Oliver. We saw what happened. Just focus on Barry alright? I’ll keep you safe.” Mick let himself focus on Barry and felt himself dropping into subspace. He could feel Sara’s hand on the back of his neck. He heard Barry and Oliver talking and felt some of the tension in Barry’s leg start to fade. He reached out blindly and began to knead into the leg with his knuckles. Barry’s hand stilled on his head and he heard a sigh of happiness.

      “You’re all tight.”

      “I run for a living.”

      “We need to fix that.” Mick knew he wasn’t making sense. He heard Barry chuckle and the hand returned to running over his head. He let his head sink into Barry’s thigh more. He stayed there until he was gently shaken. He looked up to see Sara crouching in front of him.

      “Time for you and Barry to go home. We’re driving.” Mick let himself be led to the car. When they reached the apartment he followed Barry up. Barry shoved him towards the bedroom as he talked to Iris. Mick stripped and fell face first onto the bed. He felt a hand ghost over his back and a warm body settle next to him. The blankets were pulled over him and he felt the soft fur of Len’s coat. He buried his face in Barry’s shoulder and felt the edging brush against his face. He smiled knowing that Barry was wearing Len’s jacket to sleep.

      “I miss him too.”

      “He’ll be back soon. Len would never leave us alone for long.” Mick teared up and Barry stroked up and down his back soothingly.


	8. Chapter 8

       Len answered the hail without even looking up. He knew it was either Oliver, who now had a communication device, or Jonas hailing him. He had spent the morning watching with amusement as Jonas had glared at everyone, especially Cisco. He had caught the tail end of Sara’s conversation with Mick about how Jonas reminded her of Rip.

       “How can I help you?”

_“Barry’s going to give himself up.”_ Jonas sounded frantic and Len looked up at the hologram.

       “What?”

_“I assume Gideon’s told you about the dominators? They want Barry and they’ll leave the planet alone. They’ve got a bomb that will wipe out metahumans.”_ Len began to move towards the jumpship.

       “Tell Oliver I’m on my way and that I need a clear path to a place where Barry and I can be alone.” He finished the call and settled into the jumpship. It lifted off without him needing to do anything. Gideon seemed to guide him to the hall they were using at their base of operations. She landed the jumpship in a hallway. When Len got out, Oliver was waiting for him. He led Len silently through the hallway and into a bunker. There was a bed set up and clothes strewn everywhere. Len picked up a shirt and recognized it as one of Barry’s. He began to tidy up the space and Oliver left. After a few minutes, he heard two sets of footsteps returning.

       “I don’t see what bringing me down here will do Oliver. No amount of you as a Dom will change that. Len’s dead. Mick won’t talk to me. I’m better off giving myself up.” Len heard a scuffle as the door opened and Oliver dragged a protesting Barry in. Barry’s protests stopped when he saw Len.

       “Hey, Scarlet.”

       “You’re dead. They told me you died.” Len watched Oliver leave the room. He took a step closer to Barry.

       “I need them to think I died. I can be their trump card if they don’t know I’m still alive. I’m sorry for all the pain this caused you, Barry. Miranda Coburn saved me and gave me Jonas to look after. I needed to keep the team safe so I left Jonas in the safest place I could think of.” He held out his arms, unsure of how Barry would react. Barry seemed to curl in on himself for a moment then took the last few steps into Len’s arms. Len held him tight.

       “I understand. I really do. Oliver knew?”

       “He figured it out and confronted Jonas.” Len pressed a kiss to Barry’s temple. He gently led Barry back to the bed. Len’s fingers undid the zippers on Barry’s suit and stripped him out of it. He cocooned Barry in blankets and settled the man’s head in his lap. His fingers threaded through Barry’s hair with a small smile on his lips. Len couldn’t deny he had missed this.

       “I won’t give myself up. You’ll come visit?”

       “Of course. Gideon will let me know when it’s safe too. Now just drift Barry.” Len continued to run his fingers through Barry’s hair as the man’s eyes drifted shut.

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick glared at Oliver. The man was lounging against a door.

       “Oliver. Move.”

       “He doesn’t need your help making this decision Mick. He’s in there thinking things through and just needs space. I promise you I did everything I could to talk him out of this. I won’t know his decision until he walks out of this room.”

       “He needs someone to comfort him.”

       “He needs space. He just found out one of his lovers is dead and the other one knew and didn’t tell him. You are not what he needs right now Mick. I’ll keep an eye on him I promise.” Mick growled slightly and Oliver stared him down. Mick continued to glare at Oliver as his mind whirled. He knew Oliver had been acting as Barry’s Dom for a while. He knew he should trust Barry to Oliver. A smaller hand slid into his and he looked down to see Jonas.

       “You’re good with circuits, right? Barry said you fix your gun all the time. Lily and I need help with circuits.” Jonas tugged Mick away. Mick gave the door one more look then let himself be led off.

 

* * *

 

 

       They had won. Barry hadn’t handed himself over. Jonas and Lily had managed to create a device that was small enough that the dominators wouldn’t notice it but was still able to cause massive amounts of pain. Firestorm had transmuted the bomb into water. They hadn’t lost anyone. Mick stood on the stage next to Sara eying the new President of the United States.

       “Is she hot?” Sara looked her over slightly.

       “She’s hot. You have a boyfriend.”

       “I can appreciate.” Mick straightened and looked out over the crowd. He caught a glimpse of something but when he looked closer the thing was gone. He focused on the speech and looked around again. He saw a buzzed head in the crowd but when he looked closer it was gone. It wasn’t until the end of the speech, he was looking towards the door figuring out an escape plan from all the high and mighty who had gathered to honor them, when he saw it. Len was standing against the door. He was watching Barry with a small smile on his face. His eyes turned to Mick. When he saw Mick looking at him he smirked. He gave a small wave. Mick tapped Sara gently.

       “Sara, do you see someone at the door?” When Sara looked Len was gone.

       “There’s no one there Mick.”

       “I saw Len.”

       “Len’s dead.”

       “I know. Wishful thinking.”

       “If he were alive he’d be here and he’d be proud of you and Barry.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry rested in bed. He had been cocooned in blankets for a bit while Len had made him something to eat. Mick was back on the Waverider. He looked up as Len entered the room with two plates. One plate was fuller than the other and the food smelled amazing. Len set his plate down on a side table and settled into bed. He grabbed the fork and picked up a mouthful of food which he held to Barry’s lips. Barry opened his mouth and let Len feed him. Len fed him the entire plate and set it aside. Barry’s head was in his lap. Len ate slowly and ran his fingers through Barry’s hair. He smiled when Barry nuzzled into his leg.

       “You are wonderful darling.” He set aside his plate and gently unwrapped Barry. His fingers began to rub at the base of Barry’s skull. He continued in little circles until he was rubbing Barry’s shoulders. He frowned when he felt how tight Barry was. He gently shifted the man off his lap and rolled him onto his stomach. He settled on Barry’s lower back and began to press deeper. Barry let out a little noise and Len smiled. He pulled his hands away and Barry whined.

       “You don’t want me to stop do you, love?” At Barry’s noise, Len started up again. He grinned as Barry made more noises of pleasure and Len leaned over to press a kiss to his neck. “I wish Mick were here to see this. You’re so relaxed. Then again he’d want to fuck you.”

       “I wouldn’t mind.” Len chuckled and worked on Barry’s shoulders. As he moved down Barry’s body he gave the most attention to Barry’s legs. His knuckles dug into the tight muscles in Barry’s legs. He worked carefully around the knees and ankles. He finished with a rub to Barry’s feet and pulled away. He looked Barry over and gently pulled the other man to rest on his knees. He reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers. When one slid into Barry the man moaned. He clenched slowly then relaxed. Len quickly fingered him open. He began to rub against Barry’s prostate and the man moaned. Len continued to work Barry’s prostate until the man came. As Barry was recovering Len slicked himself up. When Barry’s breathing was back down Len slid in. Barry moaned and clenched around him.

       “Easy Scarlet.” Len tried a few experimental thrusts and Barry loosened almost instantly. Len smiled. “So fucking good for me Barry.” He continued to thrust, one hand stroking Barry in time, until the other man came. He leaned down and bit Barry’s shoulder as he came.

       Len pulled out slowly and rolled Barry to rest on top of him. He pulled the blankets up to make sure Barry was warm and checked him over. The bite mark was already fading and Len ran a finger over it. Barry opened his eyes and looked at him hazily.

       “I miss Mick.”

       “Me too super speed. I’ll let him know the truth soon and we can put him through one of his sessions together.”

       “He saw you at the event you know. He thought he was losing his mind.” Len looked down at Barry.

       “I know sweetheart. I couldn’t not be there, though. My husband and my lover saved the world. I have some of the most badass subs ever.” He ran a hand down Barry’s back. “You just float.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

        “You feeling alright?” Len could see Amaya and Mick in the medical bay. He was preparing to appear in front of Mick by hologram to try to talk him into coming home. He was losing it and needed help. Len couldn’t help him if he didn’t leave the Waverider.

        “Fine.” Len could see the bottle in Mick’s hand. He sighed. Drunk Mick was not a good Mick.

        “I guess I’m just surprised you’d rather stay here on the ship than be out there. 1920’s Chicago seem like you kinda town. You know, when I was younger, I always wanted to be a police officer. I didn’t care that I was a girl I just really wanted to wear a badge.”

        “Cute. The bad guys have all the fun you know.” Len smirked at that. It was true. They got the money and the girls. Or boys in their case. Though Barry had money and he wasn’t a bad guy.

        “It doesn’t look like you’re having much fun right now.” Amaya was right of course. Mick looked run down. As soon as she left Len signaled Gideon to start the hologram.

        “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Len watched as hologram him leaned against the door.

        “Leonard. I must be losing my mind.” Mick was eyeing him like he was crazy.

        “Of course you are. Why else would you still be here, taking orders like a well-trained puppy. You’re not right in the head Mick. That’s why I’m here. To set you straight.” Hologram Len walked across the room. Gideon cut it as soon as hologram Len was out of sight. Len watched as Mick continued to drink. He had hoped that seeing him would allow for Mick to come around. He was wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

        Gideon had put hologram technology into Mick’s clothes and gun, allowing Len to follow him around in hologram form wherever he went. When Mick noticed the hologram in the tunnel with him he turned and charged his gun.

        “Watch where you point that thing.”

        “Snart.”

        “You shouldn’t be here Mick. Capone’s men may be from the 1927 but their bullets work just fine. Do you really want to risk your life for a skirt and a geezer?” Len watched as Amaya and Mick had a conversation over comms. “Aw sounds like a sweet little angel whispering in your ear. The problem is angels always want you to do the right thing and doing the right thing gets you killed. I should know. You want to stay alive, best listen to the devil. Get out now.” Len winced in the Zeitgeist as the alarm went off. He internally swore and gathered his weapons. “Too late.” Gideon cut the hologram and Len ran for the jumpship. He made it to the compound and took out some guards. He made certain to clear a path so that the team could get out yet stayed out of sight. He watched as the team made their way back to the Waverider. He got back on the jumpship and returned to the Zeitgeist. When he arrived he was hailed. Gideon answered it automatically.

        “Barry. What’s up?”

_“Caitlin lost control. I had to agree to resign immediately to get Julian not to turn her in.”_

        “Do you need me?”

_“Sometime soon. I just wanted to let you know.”_

        “Is Jonas at school?”

_“How do I tell him I lost my job?”_

        “He’s a smart kid Barry. He’ll know you did it to protect your friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

        “What’s next Mick?” Len watched as his hologram stood in the hallway that Mick had entered.

“For a figment of my imagination, you’re really starting to be a pain in my ass.”

        “Care for a little advice?”

        “From a dead guy?! No.”

        “Don’t let the new girl rope you into her death wish. This whole sacrificing yourself for your friends thing isn’t as fun as it sounds. Trust me.” The hologram shut off and Len watched as Mick drowned himself in his beer. He felt horrible. He couldn’t just go to Mick and risk the rest of the Waverider team catching him alive. The holograms were the best bet to get him to go home to Barry so that Len could talk to him. He couldn’t risk pulling something like he had with Barry.

_“Sir. The Waverider is about to encounter the speedster.”_

        “I thought Barry got rid of Thawne.”

_“He did sir but Thawne was a time traveler before his death. He’s also the reason Captain Hunter hates speedsters.”_

        “How do we deal with him?”

_“I will come up with a plan Captain Snart.”_

        “Thank you, Gideon.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Len finished his last hologram encounter with Mick. The Zeitgeist was in 2016 already. Within in an hour, Gideon had confirmed that Sara was putting Mick on the jumpship. Len took his own jumpship down to Barry’s apartment. As soon as he was out the jumpship took off to return to the ship. He walked down the stairs from the roof and quietly entered. Barry looked up at him.

        “Is he on the way?”

        “Gideon confirmed it. He should be here soon. Fair warning, he’s drunk.” They both heard the sounds of someone stumbling down the stairs. Mick appeared through the doorway and stopped dead.

        “I thought you would stay on the ship. Not torment me here as well.” Len walked over slowly and rested his hand on Mick’s cheek.

        “Mick.” Mick’s eyes narrowed and he punched Len. Len had been expecting it. He pulled away after Mick hit him and let Mick look him over.

        “How long?”

        “Mick.”

        “I’m not talking to you. How long have you known Barry?” Barry stepped up and took Mick’s hand.

        “The reason Oliver wouldn’t let you into the room at the hall was that Len was there. Jonas called him Mick. He managed to convince me to not give myself up.”

        “Jonas knew?”

        “I brought him here. His name is Jonas Hunter. His mother saved me before she gave herself up to preserve the timeline. I’ve been flying around in her ship, the Zeitgeist, since then.”

        “How’d Oliver figure it out?”

        “I’m not entirely sure. He did convince Jonas to tell him, though.” Len stepped up and brushed a tear off Mick’s face. He slipped a leather cord with a key on it around Mick’s neck. Mick pulled away from Barry.

        “I need to think through things.”

        “I know.” Len pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to Mick. “The key is to a safe house. The address is on that phone. My number and Barry’s number are programmed in as well as a few of our Domme friends. Call them if you need anything and don’t want to come to me.” Len moved out of the way and watched as Mick headed towards the door. Mick looked back for a moment and Barry smiled.

        “We’ll be here. As long as you’re in town Len doesn’t follow you around.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Mick looked around the safe house. When he had walked in he had been greeted by Gideon who had told him she would only report on his actions if he was courting alcohol poisoning. There was a comfortable couch with a big TV. The bedroom was off the main room. There was a small kitchen set into the corner of the main room. It was comfortable if small. He had dropped his bag in the bedroom and settled on the couch with a beer.

        Mick thought over the events of the months since Len had died. Things had gotten easier for the Waverider team. There were fewer enemies to fight and guards randomly knocked out letting them escape easily enough. He assumed that was Len’s doing. Barry had only known for about a month. He didn’t blame Barry; Len was persuasive when he wanted to be. He looked up when the door opened and Sara walked in.

        “Barry called and said you might need someone to talk to.”

        “It’s nothing.”

        “If it’s nothing why aren’t you there with him?”

        “Len’s alive. Has been alive. He was saved by Rip’s wife.” Mick lifted his beer to his lips but didn’t drink any. He put it down with a sigh. “I really did see him at the event for us after the dominators.”

        “Does Barry know?”

        “When Barry disappeared when we were trying to convince him not to give himself up, when Oliver led him off, he was with Len.”

        “Are you mad at Barry?”

        “No. He’s probably been trying to get Len to tell me.”

        “You’re mad at Len though.”

        “I can’t help it. It’s been ages since he supposedly died. He’s been alive the entire time flying around behind us and keeping us safe.”

        “He has a timeship?”

        “I’m sure he took whatever Rip’s wife was using. I don’t know how sturdy it is.”

_“If I may interrupt Mr. Rory. The Zeitgeist is state of the art. It’s a smaller version of the Waverider.”_

        “So it’s perfectly sturdy?”

_“Yes, Mr. Rory. Captain Snart has been in the best hands since he took command.”_

        “You’re the AI on the ship as well?”

_“Of course Mr. Rory. If I may, it tore him apart to stay away from you and Barry.”_

        “And yet he still did it.” He felt Sara tug him to rest his head on her shoulder.

        “I have a feeling that if Len does something like this it’s because he wants you and Barry safe. Not that I’m siding with him. I just know from my own experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a good mood today. It's Friday. Classes are done for the week. Have another chapter.

        Len was running his hand through Barry’s hair, the man had cried himself to sleep over something, when the door opened. He didn’t bother to look up.

        “Jonas, what do you need?”

        “I’m not Jonas.” Len did look up now to see Mick standing in the doorway. Mick quietly closed the door and walked over. “I was stupid.”

        “Justifiably. I did pretend I was dead.”

        “Did you have a reason?”

        “This feels like a cop out but I felt like I could do the most good from afar.” Mick batted Len’s hand away from Barry’s hair and settled himself next to the younger man. He ran his own fingers through Barry’s hair and smiled slightly when the other man turned to give him better access.

        “You ground me, Len. You and Barry.”

        “I know Mick.” Len looked down at Barry. “Do you ever regret him?”

        “Never. He makes you happy. He makes me happy. He gives you the hands on that you crave while I’m able to be independent. He’s probably the healthiest thing that’s happened to this relationship.”

        “He’s one more person we can hurt. One more person who can get hurt because of us.”

        “He’s the Flash. He can get himself out of just about anything. If he can’t his friends will help him.” Mick looked at the man who was slowly stirring. “He can take care of himself, Len. He caught us many times before we got together.”

        “Mick?” Barry’s voice was slurred with sleep. Mick leaned down to press a kiss to Barry’s head.

        “Go back to sleep.”

        “No, you’re back.” Barry did a wiggle maneuver that got him on top of Mick. Mick smiled and wrapped his arms around Barry. He tugged the jacket that Barry was wearing and grinned outright.

        “You’re in my jacket.”

        “I missed you.” Mick didn’t miss how Barry squirmed slightly. He slid his fingers under the jacket and ran them down Barry’s back until he found the base of the plug. He knew from the feel of it that it was one of the larger plugs they owned.

        “Were you being needy?”

        “Just a little.”

        “I was having trouble satisfying him.” Len gently moved Barry off Mick and held something up. Mick nodded and sighed when the cool metal settled around his dick after Len stripped him. There was a slight latching noise as the lock closed and Mick closed his eyes. He hadn’t worn a cock cage for ages. When he and Len had first started their relationship Len had him wearing a cock cage as a reminder of ownership. While Mick didn’t need to be reminded about it as much now, sometimes it felt good just to let Len take over. He caught Len running an appreciative eye over him and grinned.

        “Like what you see?”

        “I forgot how mouthy you are.” Len reached for something else and when he held it up. Mick recognized the ring gag. He opened his mouth and let Len slip the ring into his mouth. Len’s hands were gentle as he buckled the gag behind Mick’s head. The next item he held up were a pair of nipple clamps. Mick nodded enthusiastically and Len attached them. Mick could feel the pressure of the cock cage holding him down. It pinched slightly where his hardening dick pressed against the bars. He closed his eyes and let the pain wash over him. Hands gently helped him onto his hands and knees and fingers opened him up. When the fingers were removed he braced himself for whatever Len would give him next. The first of a string of anal beads slid in and he moaned. The second slid in and Mick realized that Len had grabbed their largest set. He let himself relax and Len gently slid the beads in. When the last one was in Mick felt Len unlock the cock cage. His hard dick sprang free and it only took a few strokes from Len for Mick to cum. Mick let himself sink into his subspace as Len pulled the beads out slowly. The gag was removed and a wet cloth cleaned up all the drool. Finally, Len released the nipple clamps.

        Mick felt a warm body press against him and wrapped his arms around Barry. He buried his face in Barry’s shoulder and breathed in the smell of Barry mixed with the spice and smokiness of the jacket he was wearing. He felt the soft fur of Len’s parka settle over him and blankets get pulled over his body.

        “Float and sleep Mick. We’ll be here when you come back.”

 

* * *

 

 

        When Mick woke up the next morning Barry and Len were nowhere to be found in the bedroom.

        “Gideon?”

_“I suggest you stay in bed and pretend to sleep. They made you breakfast and want to surprise you.”_

        “Of course.” Mick let himself sink back into his pillows. He grabbed Len’s parka and balled it in his arms, burying his face in it. It smelt like a combination of Barry and Len. He took a few deep breaths and smiled. It was good that Len was alive and home. Barry was happy. That was all Mick really cared about. He had felt horrible when Barry was going to give himself up. He was happy that Jonas had called Len.

        Mick heard the door open and rolled slightly. He saw Len and Barry standing in the door watching him. Mick had kicked off his blankets since they had left and he was fully on display. He grinned and cupped his morning wood. He saw Barry’s eyes run down his body to his dick.

        “All for you if you’d like.” Barry let out a whine and Mick could see the outline of a cock cage under his sleep pants. “Oh, poor super speed. What did you do to make Len cage you?” He opened his arms and Barry walked over. He slid into them and rested his body on Mick.

        “I caught him jerking off this morning when I woke up. He needs to be taught discipline. Much like you did.” Mick slipped his hands under Barry’s sleep pants to palm his ass. Barry jumped and buried his face in Mick’s shoulder with a whine.

        “So you put him in a cock cage. You’re evil.”

        “It worked for you.” Len settled on the bed and gently shifted Barry off. He tugged the blankets up to Mick’s waist and settled the bed tray onto his lap. Mick smiled at him.

        “This is worth forgoing sex.” He picked up a strawberry off his plate and held it to Barry’s mouth. Barry bit into it and made a happy noise.

        “The food is for you. He ate already.” Len glared in the direction of Barry.

        “He deserves to be spoiled.” Mick ate a strawberry of his own and began to eat his breakfast. He continued to feed bites to Barry and smiled when Barry started to rest his weight against him. He finished his food and Len moved the tray to the side.

        “Sara must be a lenient Domme if you’ve gotten used to getting away with this much.”

        “She doesn’t have your touch Boss. Sure she’s good with a flogger but you have this way about you.” Mick gently ran his fingers through Barry’s hair. “He’s the best Boss.”

        “You both are the best.” Len glanced down and noticed that Mick’s morning wood hadn’t gone down. “You going to put that to work?”

        “On who?” Mick gently disentangled Barry from him and rolled until he was hovering over Len. Len pulled him into a kiss with a smirk. When he pulled away he looked Mick over.

        “You are mouthy.” Len let his legs fall open. He loved it when Mick got pushy and decided that he was going fuck Len within an inch of his life. Len was very rarely selfish when it came to his own needs but he had to admit that Mick fucking him was an amazing experience. Mick easily stripped him of his sleep pants and grabbed the bottle of lube. His fingers probed Len’s entrance and he slid one in slowly. He knew there was a chance Len hadn’t had anything inside him since he had supposedly died. Len was looser then he thought he would be though and Mick added another finger.

        “Len…” Mick could hear the unsureness in his voice and mentally kicked himself.

        “Toys. I had a lot of free time.” Mick finished preparing Len with a small smile. He had seen Len use a toy on himself once, something that had been smuggled into jail to help them escape. Len distracted the guards while Mick slipped passed some cameras and looped them. When the guards had finally come to put Len back in his cell they were long gone.

        Mick pressed in slowly and watched as Len’s face contorted in pleasure. The man was so expressive when it was all about him. He had this habit of focusing on his subs and denying himself. Now he could let himself go. Mick began to thrust, slow and deep, knowing it drove Len insane. His hands gripped Len’s hips so the man couldn’t try to speed things up. When Len was sobbing and begging, Mick let up the teasing pace and began to pound into Len. It only took a few thrusts, Len may have been playing with himself while he was gone but he was still sensitive, until Len was cumming. Mick came as well and slowly pulled out. He snagged the key to the cock cage out of the pocket of Len’s sleep pants and turned to Barry who was nearly in tears with need. With a quick movement, Mick had the cage unlocked and removed. He stroked Barry until the man exploded. When Barry was soft again Mick leaned down and began to lick at him. When Barry was completely clean Mick relocked the cock cage around him. Len smiled approvingly at him from where he was spread out on the bed.

        “Boss?” Len didn’t speak. He just rolled himself so that his cheek was settled on top of Mick’s chest. Mick wrapped his arms around him with a smile.

        “You really shouldn’t have let him cum. How will he ever learn.”

        “I like spoiling him, Boss. Besides his face all screwed up in pleasure is a treat.” Mick felt Barry press up against him and smiled slightly. Len’s arm reached out to wrap around Barry’s waist from his position on Mick’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

      Mick wondered through the halls of the Waverider. He was drinking a beer. He could tell Amaya was following him. She wasn’t nearly as stealthy as Len, even using her powers to make herself like a cat. He knew she had a tendency to act like a mother hen when it came to him. The beer wasn’t even a beer. He had replaced it with flat root beer. It had the same color and tasted fine. He took a sip and watched from the corner of his eye as Amaya approached.

      “About time. You don’t use powers on your teammates.”

      “You knew I was there?”

      “I’m a thief.”

      “Sara told me about that. And your partner, Len was it? What was he like?” Mick looked down at the bottle in his hand then led her down to the cargo bay. He got one of the real beers he kept there and offered it to her. She took it and opened it. He settled on a storage box.

      “Leonard Snart. Where do I start? I met him in juvie. This scrap of a kid two years younger than me was being picked on by some of the older boys who were looking to make an example of him for the new kids. He ducked under their arms and managed to run straight into me. The kids all scattered when they saw me, I had a reputation, and Len seemed to notice that. From then on every chance he got he stuck close to me. I spent months trying to dislodge him. One day he was gone. His time was done. When I got out months later he was waiting for me.”

      “You two ever…” She seemed to be looking for the right way to phrase it and Mick took pity on her.

      “If you’re asking if we had sex, yeah. A lot. I refused to touch him until he turned eighteen but most of the juvie community knew that we were going to end up together. The guards ended up sticking us in the same cell whenever we both ended up in juvie until I was transferred to Iron Heights at eighteen. Even that young he kept me sane.”

      “After eighteen?”

      “We took in Len’s sister. Lisa was around twelve at the time. Their father was in prison again and Len filed for permanent custody. I was working heists at the time. Len was only planning them for me, not accompanying me. He worked legit jobs until Lisa was eighteen. He couldn’t risk his father getting custody of Lisa again. He worked as a receptionist in a law office. One of the younger lawyers had a crush on him and Len convinced him that he wanted to go to law school. The guy let Len read all the books on law he wanted.” Mick took a swig of his root beer. Let her think he was drunk and running his mouth. She was one of the few people who even asked how he and Len met. Barry knew, he had read their files, and knew there were some pretty painful moments that Len didn’t want to talk about so he didn’t ask.

      “You two stuck together?” Mick fiddled with the neck of his shirt until he could pull out a leather thong. On it was the ring Len had given him.

      “Got married as soon as it was legal.”

      “You and Barry Allen seem close.”

      “Len and I were in a relationship with him. I haven’t seen him since Len died except for during the dominators.”

      “That hardly seems fair.”

      “Len was the glue that made that relationship work. I’m just the brawn.”

      “Who’s much smarter then he looks and acts. You act like a giant idiot but you analyze anything around you faster than anyone I’ve seen. You take in everything and plan around it. You don’t take orders because you can see how they go wrong and then compensate for everyone else following them. I think you’re lying about going to see Barry. It’s not my place to ask why. Just like it’s not my place to ask why you filled your beer bottle with root beer. Just remember I’m here for you Mick.” Amaya got up and left. Mick down the rest of his root beer and got up.

_“Sir the Zeitgeist's jumpship is docking with us.”_

      “Thank you, Gideon.”

_“I would suggest that you settle into the medical chair when you board. You still have some brain damage from that hit you took the last time you went out.”_

      “He’s not happy is he?”

_“No sir I would say he’s not.”_

 

* * *

 

 

      Len watched as Mick made his way through the halls of the Zeitgeist. He had managed to get Mick out of the cell he had been dropped into when he had been taken captive by the Russians again. Len had guided him as far into the path of the Waverider team as he had dared. Sara had caught a glimpse of him and managed to distract the rest of the team until Mick could lumber out, concussed.

      Hands ran over his arms and he let himself be pulled away. He smiled when he saw Barry.

      “Mick’s on board.”

      “Gideon told me.”

      “Who’d you get to babysit Jonas?”

      “Cisco volunteered. He needs some help with something on my suit. Lisa’s over as well. Something about needing to watch Cisco nerd.”

      “I can’t believe my sister is falling for a do-gooder nerd.”

      “She’s falling for two. I know for a fact that she’s already had sex with Caitlin.”

      “I don’t mind Caitlin.”

      “You don’t mind her because she can kill people with her ice powers. I will remind you that Caitlin isn’t like you.”

      “Which is how I know that she’ll be able to defend my sister yet not hurt her.” Len turned back to the console and Barry grabbed and sped him into the captain’s chair. Len found himself caged in by Barry’s legs and arms. The man was smirking at him.

      “Did you two start without me?” Barry twisted so that he could look Mick over.

      “He was being a worry wort.”

      “So you confined him to his chair.” Mick stepped up and ran his hand over Barry’s spine. “Good thinking super speed.”

      “How’s the team?” Len managed to wiggle out from underneath Barry to pull Mick into a hug. Mick rested his head against Len’s shoulder briefly.

      “Sara told me to tell you that you should tell her when you’re planning on saving their asses so that she can plan around it and keep the others from seeing you.” Mick pulled away and Len stroked his face.

      “How are you doing?”

      “Gideon thinks she got the brain damage from the concussion taken care of. I don’t really remember what happened.”

      “You were in bad shape, Mick. You had taken a beating and part of your head was smashed badly.” Len reached up and ran his hand over where the injury had been. “You look good.”

      “I feel good. It’s good to see you, Len.” Mick pulled away from Len completely and let Barry pull him into a hug. Mick lifted Barry effortlessly and chuckled when Barry wrapped his legs around Mick’s waist. Mick dropped his hands to Barry ass and squeezed as he carried Barry off the bridge.

      “Gideon?”

_“You are not to be disturbed until tomorrow morning unless something happens to Jonas or Sara calls in with an emergency that she needs Mick for.”_

      “Thank you, Gideon.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick and Barry were kneeling when Len entered the room. He looked them over appreciatively, they were both naked, and slipped out of his shoes. He pulled off his shirt and moved to run his fingers through Barry’s hair. The man pressed into the hand briefly before he straightened. Len smiled. He had spent a lot of time retraining Barry to exactly his preferred behaviors. Barry was allowed a little bit of freedom unless Len specified otherwise. He moved to trail his hand down Mick’s spine. Mick arched into the touch and Len smiled.

      “Mick?”

      “Yes, Boss?”

      “What do you need? I already have a plan for Scarlet here.” Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair again. Mick pulled a face.

      “I don’t know Boss. I don’t feel like I need to be pulled apart but I need something rougher then soft and gentle.” He looked up to see Len nodding.

      “How tight are your muscles?” Mick smiled slightly. The last time Len had asked that question Mick had ended up bound in a position that put his ass on full display, forced his knees apart, and had his hands tied to the headboard. He rolled his shoulders slightly. They were stiff but nothing he couldn’t handle. He took inventory of the rest of his body.

      “My shoulders are a little stiff Boss.”

      “So no suspension then.” Mick watched as Len gently tugged Barry to his feet. Barry was blindfolded, hands bound behind his back, and knees spread with a spreader bar. Len walked over to check on Mick after talking quietly to Barry. He showed Mick the last item he held and Mick nodded. Len walked back over to Barry and slid the soft fabric knot of the gag into Barry’s mouth. He secured it around Barry’s head and checked the fit. Len turned to Mick and held out a hand. Mick pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Len. He settled on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt the ropes settle around his neck as Len went to work weaving the rope collar.

      When Len was finished with the collar he began to work diamonds down Mick’s chest and arms. He watched as Mick slowly dropping into subspace with each knot and rope on his skin. He gently looped the soft rope around on leg and then the next. The hip harness Len crafted framed Mick’s ass while it circled Mick’s erection drawing attention to it. Len worked on Mick’s legs, diamonds again, until he reached the ankles. He quickly adjusted Mick’s position so that the man was on his knees and bounds his ankles together. Mick’s knees were wide despite his bound ankles and Len ran a hand over Mick’s ass. He gently tugged on Mick’s arms until the man stretched them. He secured them to the headboard and reached for the Aneros he had selected earlier. He stretched Mick with his fingers then slid the Aneros in. Mick arched his back as much as possible and moaned as the toy slid in.

      Len turned to Barry when he heard the other man whine slightly. He couldn’t see why Mick was moaning but he could hear Mick’s moans. He was squirming in his restraints. Len moved so he could run a hand down Barry’s back soothingly.

      “Easy love.” Mick let out a louder moan and Len grinned. He freed himself from his pants and moved behind Barry so he could slide into the other man. He was happy Barry had prepared himself before they had started. He began thrusting, keeping an eye on Mick. Mick was arching into the toy and letting out moans of pleasure. Barry was panting and letting out whines around the gag whenever Len brushed against his prostate. Len angled himself so that he was hitting Barry’s prostate dead on and began to stroke the man in time. Barry shuddered and came as Len cupped his balls. Len took a breath and buried himself in Barry. He came and gently pulled out. He watched as cum dribbled out of Barry’s ass for a moment before removing the restraints, spreader bar, blindfold, and gag. He settled Barry comfortably and turned back to Mick. Mick was close and Len pressed a dry finger against Mick’s entrance, pressing down slightly. It was all Mick needed to cum. Len quickly and gently pulled the toy out of Mick. He reached for the scissors he had left out and cut the ropes that would allow the entire thing to unravel. Len gently eased Mick onto his stomach and began to rub at Mick’s arms.

      “Boss?” Mick’s voice was slurred and Len smiled slightly.

      “Yeah, Mick. You just relax.” When Len was certain Mick’s arms were fine he moved to Barry. Barry pressed into his touch slightly. Len smiled. He heard a noise and turned to see Mick pressing himself up slightly. Mick looked over Barry with fond eyes.

      “We should put a ring on him, Boss. It’s not like he isn’t ours already.” Len smiled at Mick. He knew the man was in subspace but it was probably something that had been bouncing around his head for a while.

      “I have the perfect one for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains spoilers for the episodes of Flash and Legends of Tomorrow that aired yesterday (1/24/17). It doesn't explicitly talk much about them but there are a few mentions.
> 
> So I made Len and Mick Jewish culturally, as in they had various Jewish family members but aren't religious themselves. They do try to keep up with some traditions however so they can feel connected to their families. If I got the Hebrew wrong please let me know. I used something I found on a website and while I think it's probably correct if isn't give me the corrections and I'll replace it.

       Barry looked down at the ring on his finger. Len had slipped it on with a small kiss to his temple. Mick had grinned at him and actually asked the question. Barry couldn’t believe it. He was actually engaged to two of the most kind-hearted criminals he ever knew. Criminals who were also heroes, legends.

       “You look like you can’t believe it’s there.” Iris took his hand and looked at the ring. “Who’s the other witness going to be?”

       “Lisa. It only seems fitting that the two sisters be the witnesses to their various brother’s wedding.”

       “I’m honored you asked me.” Iris tugged him into city hall. “You’ve been engaged for a week. Why the rush?”

       “Mick’s returning to the Waverider. Len is going to the Zeitgeist to keep him and the rest of the Waverider team safe.”

       “So it needs to be as soon as possible.”

       “Yeah.” Barry looked up and swallowed. Mick and Len were waiting for him. Iris let go of his hand and he stepped up between them. Len pressed a kiss to his forehead while Mick took his hand.

       “You ready Barry?”

       “As ready as I will ever be.” Mick led him into the office. Len ushered Lisa and Iris in. Mick was already filling out the required paperwork and Barry was looking at his shoes. Len stepped up and squeezed Barry’s hand.

       “You and Mick Rory are already married are you not?” Len looked up at the judge.

       “Yes. Mick and I are married already. We would like to bring Barry Allen into that marriage.”

       “And will he be taking one of your names?” Mick and Len looked at each other.

       “We’ll take his name.” Len gripped Barry’s hand throughout the ceremony. Mick handled all the paperwork then handed it to Len to sign. When the papers finally were in front of Barry he gripped the pen. He took a breath and signed the papers. Mick and Len’s hands came down to grip his and Len pulled him in for a kiss. When Len pulled away Mick pulled Barry in for a kiss. They watched as Lisa and Iris signed the witness statements.

       When they were back in Barry’s apartment Barry looked back down at the ring he was wearing. Len gently tugged him to rest against him.

       “Barry?”

       “You took my name.”

       “We’ll still use Snart and Rory for our heists. We don’t want you in trouble.”

       “Spousal privilege. I wouldn’t have to testify or anything. Conjugal visits.” Len smirked.

       “I might just get thrown into prison to get a conjugal from you.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick was caught. The professor had caught him talking to holographic Len. Luckily Len had shut off the hologram before the professor could catch a glimpse of him. Mick was on his feet in an instant. He took a look around at his surroundings and took in the beer bottles that he had filled with root beer. He could play the drunk, slightly insane person. He’d done it enough with Len.

       “What did you hear?”

       “Nothing. Absolutely nothing? Though… though if I did I’d suppose I might be flattered.” The professor took a few steps forward.

       “I wasn’t talking to you.”

       “Perhaps you’ve had enough to drink for one night.”

       “That’s the point. I haven’t had enough.” Mick raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip of root beer. He could see Stein trying to puzzle it out.

       “So if you weren’t talking to me then…”

       “Snart.” Mick knew he sounded insane even if it was true. Most of the team thought he was unhinged anyway.

       “Snart what?”

       “I’ve been talking to Snart. I’ve been seeing him lately.”

       “You… You’ve been having hallucinations of Leonar…” Mick took a lunging step forward.

       “You tell anyone I’ll kill you.”

       “I believe you.” Mick made a show of thinking.

       “You can fix me.”

       “Me?”

       “You’re a doctor.”

       “Of nuclear physics.”

       “Same thing.”

       “Mr. Rory. I can’t…”

       “You…” Mick slammed his hands onto Stein’s shoulders. “You can fix me. But you can’t tell anybody about it. You got that?”

       “Yes.”

       “You got that!?” Stein stuttered another yes and Mick grinned. This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

       Len looked down at the ring he had made to interlock with the engagement ring he had given Barry. It hadn’t been ready when they actually got married but Len didn’t care. He fingered the ring and traced the engraving on the inside.

        אני לדודי ודודי לי

       He and Mick weren’t particularly religious but they both remembered some traditions from their youth. They had celebrated Christmas but at the same time, a menorah was lit for Hanukah. Len’s mother had said something about remembering old family traditions while embracing mainstream holidays. Mick remembered that his grandmother had insisted on family dinners on Friday nights, dinners that she had called Shabbat dinners. When they had gotten married Len had discovered the phrase and had it engraved on the inside of their rings. He was continuing the tradition with Barry’s ring. He heard shouts from the master bedroom and sighed. He made his way there to see Jonas at the door trying to get in.

       “Jonas go back to bed. I’ve got Barry. It’s just a nightmare alright?” Len knelt and pulled Jonas into a hug, giving the boy a kiss on the head. He forgot sometimes that Jonas was a child still. He acted like an adult and was ahead a couple of years in school.

       “You sure you got him?” Len was reminded of the atrocities the child must have seen in his war-torn home.

       “I promise. He’ll be fine.” Len let Jonas pull away and watched as the boy made his way back to his room. He headed to the other small bedroom to check on the occupant. The girl, Frankie, was on the bed with a book.

       “You doing alright?” As much as Jonas was primarily Barry’s favorite, Len’s favorite was this teenager. Barry had found her after the foster family he had sent her to in Keystone had abandoned her. Barry had brought her home and given her a room in his apartment. She had been with them ever since.

       “Go deal with Barry.”

       “I’m allowed to worry about you. Lights out soon alright?” He heard Frankie make a noise and smiled. He left her room and made his way into the master bedroom. Barry was sitting upright in bed, his breathing sounding panicked. Len settled next to him and tugged him so that he was leaning against his shoulder. Barry let out a choked noise and Len ran a hand down his back.

       “She’s dead.”

       “Sweetheart Iris isn’t dead. You’ll figure out a way to save her. I promise.”

       “I can’t lose my sister.”

       “You won’t I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick wasn’t surprised that the brain scan had something show up on it. He vaguely remembered a procedure involving the Time Masters. He bullied Stein into removing it, that man really was a pushover without Jax. He was lying in his bed when Gideon let him know that the Zeitgeist’s jumpship was docking. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the cargo bay. Sara was down there when he entered.

       “Len wasn’t around to help us.”

       “You know he couldn’t Sara.”

       “I thought he had really come back you know. I had thought that Rip had accessed his repressed memories.”

       “I think we all did Sara.” Mick moved towards the door.

       “Mick you need to tell Jonas.”

       “I can’t Sara.”

       “Mick, Rip’s his father. His mother gave herself up and now his father doesn’t even remember him.”

       “Exactly why I can’t do this to him. We need to get Rip’s memories back then I can take him to see Jonas.”

       “Mick.” Mick turned away from her. He was feeling raw. He needed Len and Barry before his control imploded. He stepped onto the jump ship and let Gideon fly him off. When the ship docked with the Zeitgeist he climbed out carefully. Barry was waiting for him. Mick pulled him into a hug and nuzzled into his neck. Barry’s hand came up to trace where the antenna had been removed.

       “Gideon told us about this. It wasn’t functioning. Why did you risk removing it?”

       “I couldn’t risk it turning on and making me hurt one of you. I took the risk to keep you safe.” Mick pulled away and studied the ring on Barry’s hand. He smiled as he recognized it as a matching ring to the ones he and Len carried. “He gave it to you?”

       “Yeah. Yesterday. He didn’t tell me what the inscription means and I can’t read it.”

       “It’s Hebrew. Len and I both had family who was Jewish and when we found this we thought we should at least honor that part of our family. It means ‘I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine.’” Mick rubbed the ring gently. “I need to talk to Jonas.”

       “He’s on board. It’s a long weekend and we brought the kids along.” Barry began to tug Mick in the direction of the canteen.

       “How’s Frankie doing?”

       “She hasn’t lost control and Len’s been teaching her how to fight to protect herself so no one can ever hurt her again.” They entered the canteen to find Frankie curled up on one of the small couches and Jonas doing homework.

       “Jonas.” Jonas looked up at Mick and got up to run over and give the man a hug. Mick hoisted the kid into the air. “There’s something we need to talk about. It’s about your father.”

       “Did you find him? Gideon told me he disappeared.”

       “We found him but he’s not himself Jonas. He…” Mick paused. He didn’t know how to explain it. “He can’t remember Jonas. He doesn’t remember who he was before he was scattered. Gideon scanned him and he’s experiencing amnesia. He seems to have some repressed memories of the Waverider team that come through in dreams but he just can’t remember.”

       “Is he on board the Waverider? Maybe I can talk to him. Help him remember.” Mick sighed.

       “He was taken Kiddo. Sara’s working on how to get him back. Maybe when she gets him back you can help us to return his memories.”

       “He was taken?”

       “You know we’re fighting some bad people right? Your father was the guardian of an artifact and those people are hunting it. We recovered the part he had but we’re assuming they’re hunting down the rest and they think your father knows where it is. We’re working to get him back as soon as possible.”

       “You’ll manage. You always do and you’ll make sure he’s safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very mild spoilers for flash 311 and legends 210. And by mild I mean Gypsy is mentioned, we see the aftermath of the Lily/Mick thing, and the legends team finally figures out who the speedster is.

        Len watched as Barry focused on trying to change the future. He had successfully managed to keep HR with them, Cisco had gotten a stern talking to about flirting with Gypsy until Lisa had stepped in and told Len she found the woman gorgeous. Len had sighed and backed off. Julian was eyeing Len like he wanted to call the cops. Len couldn’t blame him. He knew that with the Flashpoint changes Julian had been to one to deal with all the robberies he had pulled off. Len didn’t exactly trust Julian but the other man had gotten Barry back his job. Barry seemed to trust Julian, even more so after he had joined the team.

        “Julian stop looking at me like I’m going to steal your watch and run off.” Len saw Barry turn to glare at Julian and sighed. “Barry…”

        “No. Julian Len is a part of this team. Mick is part of this team. Lisa is part of this team.”

        “You catch criminals, Barry.”

        “Mick and Len are part of the Legend’s team and I don’t consider them criminals.” Barry turned back to the board and looked it over. He would not let it Iris die. He couldn’t let Iris die.

        “Why is he here?” Len looked up when he heard Joe’s voice.

        “I’m here consulting. I have a bit of experience with time travel you see.” Len wondered over to the board and ran a hand down Barry’s back. Barry shivered slightly and Len smiled. “Barry, Joe is here.”

        “He what?”

        “Joe is here Barry and you should explain my presence.” Len pulled Barry away from the board and gently turned him towards Joe.

        “Joe.” Barry’s eyes were wide; like he was caught.

        “Why do you need experience with time travel Barry?”

        “I’m trying to figure out what the full effects of Flashpoint were.”

        “And you need Leonard Snart why?”

        “He can track time aberrations. He’s also my boyfriend.” Len instantly ran for the closest door. He knew that Joe would explode and wanted to be out of the line of fire. He felt something grab him and suddenly he was in their apartment. He turned to see Wally watching him.

        “I thought Barry would be happier if dad didn’t kill you for defiling his precious son.”

        “How much do you think he knows?”

        “He’s seen your files. I’m sure he’s worked out your relationship with Mick.”

        “Do you think he’s figured out…”

        “That it’s a BSDM relationship? Probably. Iris and I don’t care. Barry’s happy. Iris said he’s happier than she’s ever seen him.” Wally grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. “My cell number should dad decide he wants to have a chat and you end up in cuffs.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Len had been cuddling Barry when Mick had stumbled in. Gideon had told Len that Mick had fucked up and told Lily Stein that she was a time aberration. Len had something in store for Mick. Mick could tell by the look in his face and sunk to his knees. Len rolled out of the bed, leaving Barry wrapped up comfortably. The other man was watching with an interested look on his face.

        “Mick, did you tell Lily Stein that she was a time aberration?”

        “I did Boss.” Mick lowered his eyes and Len ran a hand over his head. He ran the hand down Mick’s cheek and let his fingers run over the stubble.

        “You know he asked you not to.”

        “I know Boss. I messed up.”

        “And since you messed up you deserved to be punished right?”

        “Yes, Boss.” Len nodded. He stepped away to let Mick strip and get the supplies he would need. When he turned back around Mick was kneeling naked on one of the cushions. Mick had his wrists crossed behind his back and his head was down. Len ran a hand over Mick’s head in praise then leaned down to lift Mick’s head up. He secured the specially made metal collar around Mick’s neck. Len knelt to attach the cock cage. When he was finished he circled around to bind Mick’s wrists and ankles together. He made sure the quick release pull was within Mick’s grasp then moved to the front. He held up the last item, a ball gag and Mick nodded. Len gently tilted Mick’s head back and slid the gag into place. He secured it behind Mick’s head and took a step back.

        Mick let his head drop back down and took a breath through his nose. He knew he had messed up but it had slipped out while he was thinking about various speedsters Barry had fought. He settled into the bindings and closed his eyes. He knew subconsciously that he had needed this and that the thing with Lily was just an excuse. He felt a hand run over his head and jumped slightly. The hand steadied him and he relaxed into Barry’s touch. Barry’s body pressed against his front and his arms wrapped around his neck. He let his head drop completely onto Barry’s shoulder and pressed his forehead to the join of shoulder and neck. Something landed with a sting across his shoulders and he yelped slightly through the gag. Barry chuckled slightly and soothed him. Mick let himself melt into Barry’s shoulder as the hits landed. He barely felt the last hits, content to rest his head on Barry’s shoulder. Hands pulled the quick release on the ropes and his hands slid forward. The rope was gently removed and hands removed the ball gag. Mick let it slid from his mouth and let his head drop back onto Barry’s shoulder. He felt himself pulled to his feet and gently moved towards the bed. He let Barry and Len guide him to rest on his back.

        Len looked Mick over with a small smile. Mick was completely relaxed. Barry was tucked against his side. Len rested a hand on Barry’s leg. Barry smiled at him.

        “He needed this.”

        “That he did.” Len began to knead Barry’s calf. Barry moaned and moved both legs into Len’s reach. Len smiled as Mick pulled Barry closer. He was more than content to let Mick float and cuddle Barry. Barry was relaxed as well.

        “He could use some spoiling.” Len smiled and stood up.

        “I’ll start filling the bath.” Len went into the bathroom and filled up the tub. He was turning to help Barry with Mick when Barry led Mick into the bathroom. It was easy enough to get the still floating Mick into the bathtub. Len pressed Barry into the tub as well. Barry let Mick pull him into his arms and began to wash Mick. Mick let out a contented sigh. Len rubbed shampoo into Mick’s buzzcut and rinsed it out. It was Barry who lathered up Mick’s face and ran the razor over his face to remove the stubble. Barry rinsed Mick’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. When he pulled away he let Len wrap him in a towel then helped Mick out.

 

* * *

 

 

        Mick woke to find the fuzzy hood of Len’s jacket in his face. He gently pushed back the hood and pressed a kiss to Barry’s head. He wasn’t surprised to find that Barry was naked underneath the coat. Barry was still asleep and Mick grinned. He could feel Barry rutting against him slightly in his sleep and smiled.

        “Oh, Barry.” Mick reached down to palm Barry ass and wasn’t surprised to find a plug in Barry. Len had a tendency keep Barry stretched open so they could just slide right in.

        “You know he gave us permission in his contract to fuck him awake.” Mick looked up to see Len with a towel slung low around his hips. Mick looked pointedly down at his own dick, still encased in the cage that Len put it in. Len let out a chuckle and stepped up. With gentle movements, he removed the cock cage then stepped away.

        “Thanks, Boss.” Mick maneuvered Barry into the right position and removed the plug. The man let out a whine in his sleep and Mick soothed him. “Easy lovely. You’ll be full again soon.” Mick slowly pressed in with a moan. It hadn’t taken him long to get hard after to cock cage was removed. He looked down at Barry. The man’s head was thrown back and Len’s coat was rucked up. He looked gorgeous. Mick gave a few thrusts and was rewarded with Barry’s eyes fluttering.

        “Mick?” Barry’s voice was husky with sleep and Mick smiled.

        “Hey, super speed.”

        “You stop you die.” Mick leaned down to kiss Barry. He loved how honest Barry was when he first woke up. He kept up his slow thrusts, making sure to just graze over Barry’s prostate. He continued at that pace until Barry was a begging mess under him. He felt Len’s gaze on him as the other man got dressed and grinned. He knew that for all Len wanted them to believe that this was between them that Len was completely in charge.

        “Doesn’t he look gorgeous Boss?”

        “He looks delectable.” Mick finally angled his thrusts to hit Barry’s prostate. The man let out something that resembled a scream and came. Mick swore as his hips stuttered and he came. He pulled out with a huff and rolled, pulling Barry on top of him.

        “You need to be my alarm clock every day.” Barry pressed a kiss to Mick’s shoulder. Mick grinned.

        “If I was around super speed I would gladly wake you up with a fuck every morning. I’m busy chasing after….” Mick realized who the speedster was and swore. “Thawne. The speedster is Thawne.”

        “He’s dead.”

        “He’s erased from existence. That’s why he wants the spear. He can alter time all he wants but he can’t bring himself back to life since Eddie changed history when he and Iris stayed together. Thawne was never born.” Mick gently shifted Barry. “Sorry to fuck and run but…”

        “You need to go tell Sara you figured out who your speedster is. Keep him from making himself alive again.” Barry pulled a blanket over himself and watched as Len locked Mick’s cock cage on before he got dressed. When Mick was dressed Len moved to remove the metal collar. Mick knocked his hands aside.

        “Leave it on Len. It reminds me I belong to someone.”

        “So does the cock cage.”

        “I need the reminder, Len.” Mick pulled Len in for a kiss then pulled away. “I’m using Zeitgeist's jumpship to get back to the Waverider.”

        “Gideon will bring it back to me when you’re done. Go save the world, Mick.” Both Len and Barry watched as Mick left. Barry sighed and stretched.

        “I should get up.”

        “Julian texted you and said to take the day off. I think he knew that Mick was back in town.”

        “How?” Len held up the small ring box that Mick had dropped the night before.

“He wasn’t exactly subtle about stealing this last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got really really sick and it's taken me this long to recover and then my muse deserted me. Fair warning I was drunk while writing this so my apologies for inaccuracies.

        Mick knelt at Sara’s side. She was running her hand over his head as she relaxed on her bed. Mick rested his forehead against the mattress and felt her shift.

        “Mick you should go to Barry and Len.”

        “You need this.” Mick winced slightly. Sara had almost died by the hands of an evil Rip. He had shot her then snapped her neck when she had survived. Gideon had come online in time to save her but Sara was struggling with control. Mick was more than happy to sub for her until she regained control. He’d get a full session in with Barry and Len later. Right now she needed him.

“If I go to Oliver will you go to Barry and Len?” Mick pulled away and looked up at her.

        “I drop you off first.” His fingers ran over the cuff bracelet that would call the Zeitgeist jumpship to their ship.

        “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Mick settled between Len’s legs. Len was settled in the Captain’s chair on the Zeitgeist, thinking. Mick opened Len’s pants and pulled his dick out. It was soft but Mick knew that it wouldn’t be for long. He took it into his mouth and rested his head against Len’s thigh. He felt more than heard Barry come up behind him.

        “Sir?”

        “I may need to pretend to join Thawne. They need an inside man. With Rip turned they need something to keep them safe from the inside.”

        “You’ll do what you need to. Just stay safe.” Mick felt Len shift so he could look up at Barry. His hand settled on Mick’s head.

        “You are all right with this?”

        “I know what Thawne is capable of. I know that the only way to defeat him is to work with him.”

        “Any suggestions?”

        “Keep Gideon on you at all times. If Thawne hasn’t completely reprogrammed his copy, you should be able to use her as well.” Mick felt Barry’s hand join Len’s on his head. Len was hard in his mouth but the man hadn’t moved to do anything about it. Mick felt himself dropping slowly and focused on the dick in his mouth. Hands gently pulled him off and he looked up at Len hazily.

        “So good.” He felt Len’s fingers trace over the collar he had taken to wearing.

        “Thanks Boss.”

        “What do you need Mick?”

        “I don’t know.”

        “You were in a fight earlier. Did you get hurt?”

_“Excuse me Captain Snart but I took care of his injuries already. He had a few grazes and a broken finger from punching people.”_

        “Thank you Gideon.” Len tugged Mick to his feet and moved out of the Captain’s chair. “Mick do you want me to use you?” Mick nodded enthusiastically and Len chuckled. Mick found himself shoved into the captain’s chair and his cock and cage pulled out from his pants. Len unlocked it and Mick’s cock sprung up to hit his stomach. Len chuckled and stripped. Barry handed him the lube but Len handed it back to him.

        “Sir do you want me to prepare you?”

        “Of course Barry. While you’re at it you could put that mouth to use. And that cock ring in your pocket should be put on Mick.” Len smiled as Barry did as he was told, securing the cock ring around Mick’s erection. Barry pulled away and Len braced himself on the chair’s armrests. He felt Barry’s breath and then the man’s tongue pressed against his entrance. He moaned and pressed back against the tongue. The tongue pressed in for a moment before pulling away. He felt Barry’s lubed up fingers press against his entrance and press in. Len moaned at the stretch, Barry was using two fingers, and rested his head against Mick’s thigh. He felt Barry’s tongue pressing in as well and moaned as Barry began to rub his prostate. Barry quickly worked him up to three fingers than pulled away. Len settled himself over Mick’s lap and sunk down on the other’s man’s dick.

        Barry pressed against Len’s back and watched as the other man bounced up and down on Mick’s cock. Mick was moaning, his hands pressing bruises into Len’s hips. Barry leaned in for a kiss from Mick and Mick surged forward to kiss him. Len was sandwiched between them, grinding down, pressing Mick’s dick against his prostate. His head fell back to rest against Barry’s shoulder and Barry pulled away to caress Len’s face.

        Barry pulled away completely and dropped to his knees. He pressed his tongue to where Mick and Len were joined. Both men moaned and Barry let his tongue begin to vibrate. He pulled away to wipe drool off his chin.

        “Barry finger me.”

        “Sir?”

        “Do it Barry. Be sure to pay attention to my prostate.” Barry grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up again. He slowly sunk one into Len as Mick thrust up. Len moaned and leaned forward to rest against Mick’s chest as Barry added a second finger. Barry felt around until he found Len’s prostate. He began to massage it and Len let out a loud moan. Both Mick and Barry felt Len tighten around them and Mick let out a moan as Len came across his shirt.

        It was Mick who lifted Len off his dick and Barry’s fingers and carried him to their bedroom on the ship. It was also Mick who cleaned Len up and laid him on the bed. Barry undid the cock ring and Mick willed his erection down. Len hadn’t told them they could get off so Mick locked both Barry and himself into cock cages.

 

* * *

 

 

        Len woke to find Barry and Mick pressed against him. He smiled when he saw that both were wearing cages. He pulled Barry closer and the other man’s eyes cracked open with a small smile.

        “Len.”

        “Hey Barry. Did Mick put you in a cock cage.”

        “You didn’t say we could come. It was the only way we could prevent it.” Len reached out to tap Barry’s butt plug and Barry jolted. He smiled.

        “You are so good for me Barry.”

        “I know Sir.” Len reached over Barry to find the keys and unlocked him. Barry was hard within a minute and Len turned on the vibrations. Barry pressed against him and bit into Len’s shoulder to stifle his moans and keep from waking Mick up. Len closed his eyes against the pain with a smile. He didn’t mind the bite, it would remind him of Barry while it healed. He felt Barry shake himself to pieces in his arms and pressed a kiss to Barry’s head. He gently removed the plug and pressed Barry into Mick’s arms as he got out of bed. He came back to clean Barry up.

        Mick’s eyes blinked open and he looked at Barry in his arms then up at Len. He smiled and pulled Barry closer.

        “You got him off?”

        “Of course. He’s so good for me.” Mick smiled at Barry.

        “That he is Boss.” He pulled away and pressed himself up. “I should go back to the Waverider Boss.”

        “Mick,” Len hung a chain with a key around his neck, “If you need to get off do it. My only request is that you think of Barry or I and record it so that we can see.” Mick leaned in to press a kiss to Len’s lips.

        “Of course Boss. You take care of yourself. I’ll let you know if we manage to get Rip so you can bring Jonas to talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

       Mick watched as Sara and Jax descended into Rip’s brain.

       “I need to go.”

       “You cannot. They need you to stay here and supervise.”

       “They need me to leave. They have a better chance if I leave and come back. I promise.” Mick shoved past Stein and headed for the jump ship. He needed to get Jonas. Sara and Jax needed the advantage. He made his way to the jump ship and settled into the captain’s chair.

_“I apologize for the self-destruct sequence, Mr. Rory.”_

       “We forgot to override your override protocols. Is Len aware?”

_“Yes, Mr. Rory. Captain Snart told me to tell you that you need to get Jonas to his ship ASAP.”_

       “I am working on it. Take me to Barry’s apartment.”

 

* * *

 

       Barry and Jonas heard the jumpship land. They heard Mick stumble down the stairs from the roof. They looked up expectantly when Mick pushed through the door.

       “No time to talk. Jonas, we need you. We have a chance of recovering your father. He’s trapped inside his mind.” Jonas was on his feet instantly. Frankie looked up from the couch with her book.

       “Am I coming as well?”

       “I’m not about to leave her Mick.” Barry glared at Mick and Mick sighed.

       “Make it a family outing then.” Mick herded them up to the jumpship and they all settled in. They were at the Zeitgeist within a few minutes and Mick was pressing Jonas towards the medical bay. As Jonas got settled into the chair Mick set everything up.

_“Mr. Rory I would suggest someone go in with him.”_

       “I can’t risk it, Gideon.”

_“Understood.”_

 

* * *

 

 

       Jonas walked through the hallways of the Waverider. It was similar to the Zeitgeist. He made his way towards the bridge and heard a noise. He turned to see a woman watching him.

       “Hello, Jonas.”

       “Gideon?”

       “Since they couldn’t send in someone else with you I took it upon myself to keep you safe.” She held out a hand and Jonas took it. She continued to lead him towards the bridge. As he entered he found himself looking at Sara, the person Mick described as Jax, an evil Mick, a few other evil team legend members. Hands grabbed him and he found himself shoved behind his father.

       “Don’t touch him.”

       “Dad.”

       “Jonas, why are you here?” Jonas looked at Sara.

       “Mick. He said that you needed me.” Jonas grabbed his dad’s hand and pulled. “Dad I need you to come back. Mom sacrificed herself but I’m still alive. She gave me to Leonard Snart who brought me to Barry.” Jonas felt himself getting yanked out and he woke to the Zeitgeist’s medical bay.

_“I’m sorry Jonas but I needed to pull you out.”_

       “I understand Gideon.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Len looked at Mick. The other man was strung up by his wrists from the suspension bar. A fucking machine was pounding into his ass slowly. Mick was completely relaxed and rolling his hips into the dildo attached to the machine. Barry was kneeling at Len’s feet, sucking gently on his dick. Len tangled his fingers through Barry’s hair. Barry had a rough time and needed this more than Mick. Mick was getting a reward while Barry could sink inside of himself.

       “Mick, how are you doing?”

       “Amazing Boss.”

       “What do you think I should do with him?”

       “I think you should give him the fucking that tight little ass is practically begging for. He should be barely loose enough with that plug he’s wearing.” Len let his hand run down Barry’s back and tug at the plug Barry was wearing. It was one of the smaller ones they used on the man and it would guarantee that Barry felt a stretch but at the same time assure them he wouldn’t be hurt.

       “When did you get so giving?”

       “When I got a reward for being good Boss.” Mick rolled his hips back and the dildo brushed against his prostate. His head fell forward with a moan and Len chuckled. He pulled the plug out of Barry and gently eased the other man up. He settled Barry in his lap and lined up his spit-slicked cock. It was going to burn a bit but that was what Barry needed at the moment. Len let Barry slid down and moaned as the tight ass engulfed his cock.

       “Such a good boy for me Barry.” The other man whimpered and Len rolled his hips up. Barry’s cock cage pressed against his stomach and Len chuckled darkly. “I’ve got you all caged and needy and…”

       “Thawne.” Len grabbed the remote and stopped Mick’s machine as he eased out of Barry. Mick easily lifted his hands-free of the hook on the suspension bar and worked himself off the dildo. Len settled Barry onto his lap and cuddled him as Mick came over. It was Mick who unlocked the cock cage and eased it off Barry.

       “What’s up love?”

       “Too intense.” Barry’s voice was muffled from where his face was pressed into Len’s shoulder. Len ran his fingers through Barry’s hair and let Mick lift Barry into his arms. Len followed as Mick carried Barry to the bed. Mick wrapped himself around Barry and Len settled on the bed where Barry could feel his heat.

       “Can you tell me exactly what is was love? I want to avoid it in the future.”

       “It’s just…” Barry sobbed and Mick glared at Len. Len closed his eyes with a sigh.

       “Emotions?”

       “In the speed force, you were so insistent on me not getting Wally free. And then Jay appeared and you tried to shoot me and I used his helmet to rebound your shot…” Len understood in that moment and took Barry’s hand. He rested it over his heart knowing Barry could feel his heartbeat.

       “I’m here and I’m alive. I wasn’t there. The speed force should have never used me against you.” Len lay down and Barry cuddled into his chest. He could hear Barry’s sobs and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist.

_“Sir I am sorry to interrupt but the Waverider jumpship is approaching.”_

       “I’ll deal with them, Gideon.” Mick pushed himself up and wrapped a blanket around Barry and Len. He got dressed and entered the main room. Rip, Jax, Sara, Nate, Amaya, and Stein stood and sat around the room.

       “Where is my son Mick.”

       “Safe Rip. Barry’s a good foster father for him. He has a sister, Frankie. He goes to school. He gets good grades.”

       “I like it here dad.” Everyone looked at the hallway to see Jonas standing in the doorway. “I don’t have to run and hide. I’m not in fear of being attacked. Barry is amazing. Mick isn’t around much but he tries to help me with my homework when he is around.”

       “And Len?”

       “He’s dead dad. He brought me here and left to try to save you.” Mick tried not to beam in pride at the kid’s lie. He managed to keep and appropriately sulky look on his face. Amaya eyed him suspiciously and he shrugged slightly.

       “Mick?” Mick looked at Rip. “Thank you.”

       “It’s no big deal. Barry likes the kid and he’s grown on me.” Mick ruffled Jonas’ hair.

       “Would you be willing to keep an eye on him longer? Until this whole Thawne thing is dealt with.”

       “He is more than willing to stay with Barry and I for as long as necessary.” Mick lightly shoved Jonas and the boy went to hug his father. He watched as Rip buried his face in the boy’s hair. Amaya sidled up to him as the other walked up the stairs to the roof.

       “That was a blatant lie. If I were to go into your bedroom would I find Len and Barry curled around each other?” Mick half smiled at Amaya.

       “I should get back. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Rip let Jonas go and the boy made his way back to his bedroom. Frankie, appearing out of the shadows, followed him. Rip watched the boy go for a moment then turned.

       “I expect to see you back tomorrow Mr. Rory.”

       “I will be Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last installment of Taken Apart. If you would like to see one shots either leave comments or send me prompts on my writing tumblr and I will gladly write them

      Len winced as he punched Mick. It was crude. Mick was in need a of it a little though. He could see the recognition in Mick’s eyes.

      “He did it.”

      “He did it. Go now.” Len watched as Mick made his way to the tent. Barry had swapped out him and the previous version of himself that had been Thawne’s target. They had discussed the plan over and over again on the Zeitgeist. Barry was to swap out the Lens and keep the 2014 version of him locked on the Zeitgeist. Mick was to betray the legends by giving the staff to Len. They were to save the reality by keeping everyone in the dark.

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick watched as Len smiled at the loading bay.

      “Barry got him to tell.”

      “Barry has some skills of persuasion.” They both looked up as a flash of lightning appeared. Barry dropped the cuffed 2014 version of Leonard Snart in front of them. The man was wearing a ball gag.

      “Were you really this annoying back then?”

      “Barry I was so infatuated by your ass that I couldn’t think of anything but irritating you.” Len walked forward to his counterpart. “You get his ass you know. Be good to him.” Mick raised the memory wipe device as Barry wrapped his arms around their Len. Mick turned and left as the 2014 Len stared at the stars. He made his way back to the Waverider. Amaya was waiting for him in the loading dock.

      “So tell me. Were you and Len playing off each other the entire time?”

      “Barry swapped them out. They got 2017 Len while Barry kept 2014 Len somewhere safe.”

      “So we were right to trust you.” Mick looked over at Sara.

      “I would never betray the team.”

      “You should tell them.” Sara took Mick’s arm and he sighed. He let her lead him to the library. The entire team was waiting for them there. Mick looked down at Sara’s had on his arm and gently pushed it off.

      “The Len we encountered in WWI was the Leonard Snart. He was rescued by your wife, Rip.”

      “Miranda…”

      “She sacrificed herself to keep the timeline compliant. She told him so much good had come of her death.”

      “My son?”

      “He’s alive Rip. He’s in the care of Barry Allen.”

      “A speedster.”

      “A speedster who cares for Jonas like his own.” Mick clenched his fist.

      “Does that mean that you planned to abandon us?”

      “Len and I had to keep it a secret. We couldn’t risk it.” Mick looked down at his hand. “Barry returned the 2014 Len to the loading bay and we wiped his memory. We had backup plans galore in case Nate and Ray didn’t come through. We trusted that they would realize something was wrong and save the rest of you.”

      “My son?”

      “I can take you to him.” Mick turned to lead the way out of the library.

      “Mick.” Mick turned to look at Sara. “Spend some time with Barry and Len. You need it.” Mick nodded and he and Rip left.

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick was suspended by his wrists, his ankles shoved apart by a spreader bar. Len was delivering a flogging that was making him super floaty. He buried his face in Barry’s shoulder and moaned as the flogger lightly tapped the base of the plug he was wearing. He heard quiet voices and felt hands lift the suspension down. Hands rubbed his shoulders as another set of hands removed the spreader bar. He felt Len gently nudge him towards the bed and followed where Barry led.

      Mick felt someone slide the butt plug out of him and felt the head of someone’s dick slip into him. As the dick slid in he felt it vibrate and moaned. A second dick slowly pushed its way in and he felt Barry and Len begin to move in tandem. They slid against his prostate and Mick felt himself come closer and closer to orgasm. He chased it as Barry and Len pounded into him.

      A slap on his already red ass from Len threw him over the edge. He clenched around the two dicks inside of him and felt both of them cum as he did. They both pulled out and Mick whined slightly.

      “Easy love.” Len’s voice was comforting and Mick relaxed instantly. He felt a wet cloth clean him up and he was rolled onto his back. He felt Barry settle next to him and manhandled the man half on top of him. Barry sighed happily and buried his face into Mick’s shoulder. Mick felt Len’s hands pull blankets over the two of them and felt his body weight start to retreat, to let the two subs relish their headspace while he watched them quietly from where he read a book.

      “No.” Mick’s voice was rough but he felt Len stop moving. Len’s weight settled back against Mick and the other man pressed his face into Mick’s free shoulder.

      “I won’t leave Mick. I won’t leave you and Barry again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/


End file.
